Aliyah, another approach
by LordNighty
Summary: Gibbs did choose because of the fact that Ziva killed Ari. But Tony has had enough and would not go down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

*** I don`t own any characters from NCIS (nor I want to)

Ziva stood staring at the transport. She looked over at her father, who was waiting for her. Gibbs walked over to her.

_"I cannot be on the same team as him any longer. I do not trust him. You have to trust your partner,"_ she said.

Gibbs looked over at Eli, who had an expression of triumph on his face. He wasn't going to let Ziva become part of her father's plans and machinations.

_"Get on the plane. I'll take care of it,"_ he said.

_"You'll transfer him from the team," _she said with hope.

_"Yes." _That was painful to say.

_"Thank you, Gibbs," _she said then without looking at her father she strode onto the transport with Gibbs right behind her.

Tony looked back and saw the brief flicker of pain from Gibbs`s eyes. That was the moment in that he realised the deep connection between Ziva and Gibbs. Suddenly, just for a blink of an eye, the green of his eyes changed into a deep venom green and he sighed. Deep inside him he knew; oh, not just the fact that he did loved Ziva, but the fact that his life in NCIS was about to reach the end. During the flight he fought to catch eyes with Gibbs, but he couldn`t. The Boss kept avoiding to look at him and his gut was churrning. That was bad. Real bad. The only time when he caught Ziva`s eyes was a time of pain, because all he could read in her eyes was hurt and pain and hate. Yup, not a good feeling! About two hours during take-off, Gibbs and Vance stood and talked, on a low whispered tone. Vance was not Tony`s greatest fan, but he did throw at him a look of pitty an worry. And that was the moment Tony realised it was time for a life-changing decision. He took out his phone from the pocket and dialled a number; a number not from the contacts but a number burned in his memory. Too bad that his own promise couldn`t be kept, as he swored himself never to call the number. He whispered into the phone.

"Hello, Jo! You were right. I am about to be royally screwed! Time for you to take me home."

He didn`t wait for an answer, because there wouldn`t be one. For a brief second, his eyes and Ziva`s crossed and the amount of pain and hatred put him aut of tracks. His fingers curled into a tight ball and even if his arm starts throbbing and sending jolts of pain, he kept the pressure until his knuckles turned white. He dozed of and kept his head between his palms. It wasn`t time for sleeping, just time to grieve. For a lost friendship, for a lost love, for a lost family. Why did Gibbs did the impression of _Judas`s Kiss_? All the memories of his team, his family comes crashing between his closed eyelids and the pain was engulfing him. _No, don`t go there, it`s time to move on!_ Of course, he was`t like he could keep a job for too long but deep down he knew that he was pass the amount of time. Pass the amount of time that he was NCIS. An old song popped into his mind, and silently, he sang.

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who dares to love forever?_

_When love must die!_

Yes, love must die! His love for his job! His love for his partner! Oh, scratch that, his love for his _ex_-partner! What would Probie say? Over the years, his teasing for Tim was a mask, a tool for shapping _his _Probie into a tougher agent. He will miss that! The call he has made will throw him into a world in which relationships were more tougher than a hide of a rhino on steroids. What will Abby say? Tony promised her he will never go without letting her know. Too little, too late! He took out the phone again. No talking, just messaging. He didn`t spent too much time writting the message and hitting _Send_ when he heard the chirping of Vance`s phone. Yes, he knew that it would irk the plain old Toothpick right to the bottom of his bone, but it was time for the Director to understand that he, Tony DiNozzo was nobody`s plaything. He kept his pokerface while Vance was on the phone and the deep scowl of his face brought a little smile on his lips. But only on his lips, because the eyes were dark green. Green as the poison.

The morning was young, not even half past seven when Tony entered the bullpen. McGee looked at him with friendly eyes, but the air was frozen from Ziva`s own looks.

"Hey Tony, how are you?"

"Sore as hell, Probie!" He didn`t seem to register her snort, as she was glad he was sore. His stomach churned again.

DING!

The doors of the elevator opened and in stepped Tony`s salvation. For an outside eye, the woman who entered was just a pretty face, but not for a trained agent`s eye. Especially not Tony`s. Jo was nothing else but danger. Not even Ziva`s trained assasin from deep within her could keep the tremor from surfacing. Fine feet and nine inches of a woman, clad in black swater, black skirt and high boots; deep black eyes burning of Hell`s flames and a face painted by a painter who worshipped the femine beauty. Tony jumped from his chair.

"Jo, as always, more beautiful from the last time I saw you!"

"I am old enough to be your mother, Tony", the woman smiled.

Tim was buffled. Wh was this woman? Certainly not one of Tony`s one night stands, because he was acting like no other time he saw him. Trust? Familiarity? McGee shrugged, he didn`t know how to put it. Tony smiled, dropping for an instant his mask, the joker, the frat boy abbandoned.

"I would still kill to take you out for a date, M`lady!"

Ziva looked at them between slited eyes. She despised his _ex_-partner, but she did wondered who this woman was. Truth is she felt a pang of something she didn`t wanted to feel what it was while Tony dropped his mask. Never ever in their partnership did Ziva saw his real self and this woman, just for the mere presence, made him shed the masks, all of them. Ziva was first to saw the man who entered behind this „Jo" woman, a bull of a man, dressed in jeans and sweater, with a face chiseled in granite. Just two steps and he was in the middle of the bullpen. For an out-stander, the look between Tony and this man was nothing friendly, but her Mossad train kicked in and she saw the unseen, grey eyes versus green eyes and total and utmost trust. She never saw this feeling revealed in her partner`s, oh, _ex_-partner`s eyes ever. The hands of that bull of a man and Tony`s linked and a voice, deep, rich and with glitters of unknown what sealed the partnership. Yes, that was she feels like was happening, a partnership.

"Time to come home, kid!"

Jo looked at them and smiled. Yes, Tony was coming home! Her eyes narrowed a little more and her looks played over the bullpen. Oh, she did saw the hatred from Ziva`s eyes, but was something of nothing of concern. She turned towards Tony.

"Ready, Tony? Remember, that is one way ticket!"

Tony knew that. He even welcomed that.

"Lead the way, Mother Hen."

All three of them, Jo in the front, Tony in the middle and that bull of a man closing the line took the stairs.

DING!

That was the image Gibbs saw when he made his exit from the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Vance was sitting behind his desk, looking into nothing. The talk between he and Gibbs played in his mind like a broken disk.

_*flashback*_

_Ziva collected a debt from me, Vance. I was trapped between a hammer and a hard place. No, not a hard place, but an anvil._

Gibbs was clearly distressed and Vance couldn't muster enough words to ask what was the debt. But he had a… how did Ms. Sciuto called, a "hinky" feeling? Vance was no idiot; he knew a lot of things from Eli David's agenda. Even the bond forged through rough time, pain and friendship between Gibbs and DiNozzo was bound to break at one time. And that "one time" was now. Gibbs looked at him with tired eyes.

_DiNozzo is like my son and what I've done today was more, much more than a stabbing in the back. He trusted me with his life and what have I done? Stabbed him in the back and twisted the knife. I'm not sure I will ever have the guts to look at him again. I had broken my number one rule: __**Never screw over your partner**__. That is what I've done. I screwed him over. My God, what have I done? All because of a thing happened in my basement._

Now Vance knew what the debt collected by Ziva from Gibbs was. He sighed and took from the drawer of the office a bottle. Bourbon, something he indulged with from time to time. He poured in two coffee mugs the amber liquid and pushed one in front of Gibbs.

_Now Gibbs, tell me one little thing. I had a little chitchat with Eli and he told me a thing, a very disturbing thing. In your report you've said that you shot Ari Haswari. It isn't the truth, is it?_

A lightning if struck the office couldn't get the same response from Gibbs like this question. His panicked looks run over to meet Vance and his gaze, his famous deadly gaze was from nowhere to be seen.

_You knew! God damn it, Eli knew! That bastard knew! That is why he smirked all the time during our little talk. Now what I can do? I screwed him over thinking I can keep Ziva out of danger, to not let her bastard of a father find she killed her own brother to save me and now I find that Eli David already knew that? God, what an idiot I am. Talk to me, Vance! How can I make it up with Tony? How to show how sorry I am?_

Vance gulped the bourbon and let the liquid fire burn down his throat. Now it was not the time to drown in pity and sorrow, he must keep his head clear and to see what could be done with his agent. Yes, _his_ agent not Gibbs, the old fool already made his choice. He looked again at Gibbs and decided not to tell him about the phone call he received in the plane, just after Gibbs took him aside and ask him to transfer DiNozzo from his team, but not as a punishment. Gibbs's words haunted him: _I want him transferred, but not like a punishment. The dynamic of the team will be faulty with the two of them on the same side. And frankly, I'm afraid Ziva will kill him and make it look like an accident. No, I can't transfer her, I had a debt and she collected it, even if she didn't said it_. Now Vance knew what the debt was and knew that Gibbs screwed over his partner for nothing. His sense of loyalty was touching, but was directed to the wrong person.

_Gibbs I can't say it will be easy, but I will do it. I will transfer him; Hetty of LA will take him with open arms. Not easy for me to say it, but I saw him, saw the agent behind the mask. He broke the legendary Eli David and he didn't even break a sweat. Now I am sorry that I'll lose him. Life is not always fair, isn't, Gibbs?_

_Ya think? What can I do now? Tony will hate me; McGee will hate me. Hell, Abby will kill me and won't be any forensic evidence left. I even hate myself!_

Gibbs was on the verge of a breakdown. Vance couldn't say he was really sorry for the toughened agent, but he made a mistake, a bad one. And now the consequences will be hell to be paid. When he answered the phone on board of the plane, he had felt that the call from SecNav was nothing like any call. The tone of the seasoned politician was frozen. "Director Vance, you will not fire Agent DiNozzo, nor will you take any actions against him. You will not sign any document concerning the status of Agent DiNozzo without consulting me in MTAC. Is that clear?" Yes, clear like the sky on a rainy night! How the fuck did DiNozzo get in touch and on what level with SecNav? Jarvis was known as a man who took shit from nobody; that means higher powers were involved. But how big?

_*end flashback*_

He was taken back into the real world when the door opened and in got a woman. No knocks, no appointment, no nothing. But that was OK, he could take her down for a dressing. All his words remained stocked in his throat, because behind her came trotting Agent DiNozzo and another man, a big scary dude. The woman flashed him a smile warm as a glacier in the winter and took out a badge. He gulped when he saw the seven letters.

"Hello, Director Vance. My name is Jo Healer and you know with who I work with. Did you or did you not got a call yesterday during your flight back from Israel?"

Vance knew that some serious steam was steered and all the warning bells inside his mind started to ring. Oh no, that was way over his worst nightmare multiplied by ten. Suddenly he seemed to recognize the woman and found his voice.

"Jo Healer? Also known as "Mother Hen"?"

The big scary dude who came with her chuckled and a big grin appeared on his rough face.

"Aww Mum, he's a clever one. Can I keep him? I promise I'll feed him and took him out for the walks."

Gibbs was known for his stare, but it was no match for the glare Jo directed to the man.

"No Animal, you cannot keep him. We do not keep non-neutered ones!"

She took a sit in the chair from the front of the desk and smacked the folder she was caring hard on the glossy surface.

_"_So, Director Vance, how about giving a call to the SecNav? Heard what Animal said, you're a clever one."

And she smiled a smile with nothing humorous in it, a smile with no feeling that emptiness and promises for pain.

"Animal, guard the door! Nobody enters without my approval. And read my lips: do not, I repeat, do not use lethal force. Too much paperwork."

Vance gulped. Hard. He had heard what the seven letters from her badge meant and he sure knew damn well her words were not whispers in the wind. A look at DiNozzo showed him the young man reached a point of no return. His eyes were glazed with a hard veil of no feelings, his jaw pointed forward and his clenched teeth showed determination. Oh, don't forget the way he looked at Jo, with utmost and total trust. A look of trust like an anchor, the last anchor of a ship on a stormy sea. If that anchor were lost, the ship would go deep down without any fight. Jo was tapping the folder with a long finger, adorned with a strange wedding band. Vance took the folder and opened it. Of course, the seven cursed letters were here, on all the files. Reading and swallowing hard, Vance got through the seven files in a few minutes. Closing the folder, he looked at Jo with defeated eyes.

"What must I do?"

"Call SecNav. And he will tell you where to sign."

In the bullpen, Gibbs was frozen for a second when he saw his agent, his son not even glancing at him. Tony was pissed and Gibbs knew he was right to be pissed. Could he salvage something from their former trust? A gut feeling kept telling him no.

The SecNav had a happy face, as happy as he was forced to swallow a few lemons without chewing them. Vance saw something that put him on guard; SecNav was lookint at Jo with fear in his eyes. Hell, the Director has heard enough rumors about Jo in the high circles from D.C. to look at Jo with fear. She was a legend, a dark legend, someone who you didn't want to cross. SecNav sighed and open his mouth.

"Yes, she is correct. She is now the only one who could decide for Agent DiNozzo about his career. You on the other hand, Director Vance, are to follow her decisions as letters of law. Don't know if you know it, but in her briefcase she has a carte blanche, which gave her powers to do whatever she wishes in all the federal agencies."

Jo just smiled and purred like a cat. Not like an ordinary cat, which could be petted and be feed, but like a wild cat which craved for fresh blood.

"You are correct, Clayton. Can I call you Clayton, can I? Even if Director Vance hasn't got enough clearance to even check MY clearance that was a bit of information of the type need to know for him. Anyhow, Agent DiNozzo called me and he made his choice. And his choice was I."

"Is it true, Agent DiNozzo? Are you willing to quit NCIS and go with Miss Healer? I don't question your motives, but I just want to understand what had transpired to make you choose this."

Now it was interesting for ol' Vance to hear. And now the masks of one Very Special Agent were off, it was really something to be seen. He wasn't disappointed, because DiNozzo stood up. Exchanging a look with Animal and getting from him a twisted smile, he swallowed hard and begun to talk.

"Well, the facts are simple. During the flight back from Israel, where I was thrown to the wolves with the blessing of our dear Director Leon Vance, even if all I've done was to follow orders to uphold the law, I think SAC Gibbs was pressed down to make a choice between keeping me in his team or the Mossad Liaison Ziva David. I don't know what was the deal, but I've worked for quite a lot with Agent Gibbs to know him. I know when I am played and I don't like the feeling. I know Officer David doesn't any longer trusts me and that worries me. What if I am in the field and my partner decides not to have my six? Frankly, I know that she hates me because I've killed her lover, but was self-defense, as stated. No, Mr. Secretary, I cannot work in NCIS any longer. That is why I choose Miss Healer to make her call."

He looked at her and a sad smile blossomed on his lips. Gone was the joker, gone was the playboy and gone was every mask he ever wore. Just for a beat of a heart a strange glimmer played in Jo's dark eyes. She smiled.

"Now, now Tony, don't play that card! Even if you had not willingly chosen my and my team, you have been tagged for a long time in our scripts. We need someone who can look outside the box and make all the weird connections that we need. About your departing from NCIS, we know it wasn't an easy call, but frankly, I understand you. Remember one thing, though: we are giving you a one-way ticket; you do realize that, don't you? You have friends here, a family even. You sure that's the right choice?"

Tony's posture deflated. His palms moved over his face just like he was brushing spider-webs.

"Yes, M'lady, I am sure! There is nothing waiting for me in his town anymore. I've trusted with my life a man and he brushed me aside not even bothering to tell me – hey sucker, you're off! God damn it Jo, you think over those years I earned the right to be told the truth, not just some whispers between he and the man who throw me into the lion's den without warning, just because he is pal with the Director of Mossad. Tell me Director Vance, what is your dream? A chair in the Capitol? Good luck with that! I hope you will be able to look yourself in the mirror without fighting the urge to slap yourself."

_"Enough, Agent DiNozzo! What I do is not your concern, nor with whom do I keep business relationships. I didn't throw you to the wolves just to satisfy the ego of the Mossad Director, but the fact is you did kill a Mossad Officer."_

"Killed a Mossad Officer? I was fighting for my life there, Director Vance. You weren't there to see how a Kidon killing machine could fight, even if he was drunk. You weren't there, Director Vance when a enraged Mossad Officer, not to mention a Mossad Liaison with YOUR agency slammed me to the ground and pressed a loaded gun in my face. You WERE there when Eli David did let slip the fact that officer Rivkin was working under orders. You WERE there when Agent Gibbs, a man in which I had utmost trust made his call and pushed me aside. So no, Director Vance, I have no desire to work anymore with this agency."

Animal chuckled from near the door. His pose was not threatening, but this could change in an instant. No weapons were in the open, but everyone who looked at him could see the outline of a big gun on his hip. No SIG there, to small for his hands. He even let his tongue loose.

"Listen to the kid, Jo! He has guts, gotta give him that! Can I keep him?"

"Animal, cork it! The "kid" has a name and yes, if he chooses to come, we will keep it and never screw him over. So Tony, what is your answer?"

Now it was the world-shifting answer. One word, one word which could alter life forever. He knew the answer, he knew it from the time on the plane when he made the call.

"Where do I sign, M`lady?"


	3. Authors note

Hello

First of all, thank you for all your reviews. Unfortunately, you are right. My grammar DOES suck. Due to the fact that English is not my native language, I hope I would be forgiven. I want to ask you if any of you could proof my story and correct my grammar, because I feel ashamed for all my mistakes ;). Please let a review or a pm if you would like to help me. Thank you to all!


	4. Chapter 4

Time was moving in slow motion for Tony. After signing the papers, his career in NCIS was over. Nor he didn't care anymore. Jo looked at him with a gleam of pain in her eyes.

"What's next, Tony? Want to say good-bye to your friends?"

Nodding, Tony spoke.

"Not like this, Jo! I will miss some of them, but I don't want to face them. I need some time to put my life back on tracks."

Vance knew in that instant NCIS was loosing a hell of a good agent. But it was too late; those documents signed by Tony were as strong as law.

"Agent DiNozzo, even if it's too little and too late, I am sorry! I have let you down, I have let one of my agents down."

As he was exiting from his office, Tony threw over his shoulder.

"One of your EX-agents, Vance! Remember that."

Jo was bound to have the last word.

"Director Vance, what happened here and what was talked it is above top secret. You are not to speak with anyone about this without my written consent. Or you could face some serious trouble. Gitmo would be a trip to paradise near that!"

Gibbs watched Ziva with half-closed eyes. He had the feeling he had been made and that pissed him off. He will address her later, now it was more important to talk with Tony. Which Tony descended from the stairs in the middle, Jo leading and Animal closing the formation. McGee didn't knew what to do, Tony was serious, a face which showed raw emotions but in the same time determination. Quickly, Gibbs stood up and tried to make way toward his agent. Jo halted him with a look of steel.

"Stop right there, mister! What are you thinking you're doing?"

"Speaking with my agent, not of your concern. DiNozzo, we need to talk. My office, now!"

But nothing could prepare Gibbs for the look of fury on Jo's face, the look of indifference from Tony's eyes or the scowl from the man behind him.

"Your agent, SAC Gibbs? You gave up that honor yesterday, on that plane. Now Tony is MY agent. Do not approach him unless told so, do not address him unless told so. Is. It. Clear?"

"Who do you think you are, lady? DiNozzo is MY agent and I want to talk with him. DiNozzo, follow me!"

"Oh, but Agent Gibbs, did you asked if he wants to talk with you?"

"DiNozzo?"

A brief look at Tony and Gibbs felt his heart and hopes thinking. Tony had a look of indifference plastered over all his face.

"Agents Gibbs, as my team leader says, do not address me unless you were told so. And WE don't need to talk; YOU are the one who wanted to talk. But I'm not in the mood to talk. M'lady, shall we?"

"Agent Gibbs"? No "Boss"? Utter defeat washed over his heart when the man close to a son have said that cursed word. That was all left for him? "Agent"? His minute mussing came crushing down when the door of the elevator opened and a flurry of black and white and high-platform boots and spikes came rushing forward.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Heard Tony wants to leave. He can't, he mustn't! Just tell him, Gibbs! He did follow your order during plague and he didn't die so he must listen! Gibbs, his place is here, working under you. Tell him, Gibbs! Tell him!"

Tony sighed. Abby was a good girl, but her trust in her "silver fox" was way too daunting. But he didn't forget that time during Gibbs was on "vacation" in Mexico, Abby, McGee and the Ziva kept reminding him "he was not Gibbs". That hurt, that hurt a lot. He couldn't help to remember the way his own father disowned him when he was twelve and now the history seemed to keep repeating. Abby saw him and tried to move towards him, but his eyes, empty like a sky without stars made her gulp.

"Tony, wha…what are you doing? You must not go! I need you! Gibbs needs you! Timmy and Ziva need you. You are part of Gibbs team, like a wolf pack."

"Shocking news, Abby! I am leaving and it's settled. Gibbs doesn't need me; he made that clear. Probie will grow and blossom if you remember to feed and water him. And about Officer David… no, she doesn't need me! After all, who would need a partner who watched her six and risk everything for her? No Abby, NCIS is a closed chapter for me."

Leaving a teary eyed scientist in the middle of the bullpen, a broken heart ex-boss and a thunder-stroked probationary agent, the ex-Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo let the elevator doors close over his career at NCIS and his former family.

Jo looked at him. She could feel the pain radiating from him and she didn't know what to do. Touching his hand send a shiver through her spine.

"Are you OK? Yeah, silly question, I know!"

"No, I'm not OK. To think that I'm in love with a woman who hates me. To think that the closest think I had for a father pushed me aside without bothering to mention that. Hell Jo, all I want now is to numb my pain with something else than a bullet".

Animal sighed and his hand rested on Tony's neck.

"Don't go there, kid! There are people in there who care about you, don't they? And your boss surely would like to have a little talk with you. Will you give him the chance to explain his action?"

"Don't know, Animal. I never thought I'll be living this nightmare and I don't know what to say or what to think".

In the parking they headed to the red Jeep Wrangler, but Ducky's Morgan came rolling and stopped near them. Tony smiled, 'cause Animal already was pulling his gun out, but froze with it half-drawn.

"It's OK, Animal. One of my few friends wants a talk".

Ducky got out and his face was wrinkled with worry.

"Anthony, my dear boy, what happened? I've heard from Mr. Palmer you had a fall-out with Jethro and you are considering leaving NCIS".

"Hi, Ducky! Well, I guess I have Gremlin to thank for letting loose his tongue. Yeah, I am leaving NCIS."

The old M.E. nodded, with sadness plastered all over his face.

"Perhaps we could talk in a more appropriate place, Anthony. Oh, and maybe you can introduce me to your beautiful lady companion. And to the agent standing behind me with his gun ready to pop me".

Tony smiled. Ducky was such an easy friend to fall in line with.

"This beauty which gave me he honor to be her chaperone is Jo Healer, a woman to whom I gave my trust and she never ever gave it back. The scary dude is called Animal, but not because he is one, just 'cause he likes to act line one. Sometimes like a grizzly with a bad tooth, sometimes like a kitten which had too much milk."

Animal half-smiled and put away the gun.

"Sometimes you talk too much, Tony. Take your friend and let's move someplace else. Jo will explain to your friend what is to be explained".

As the Morgan and the Wrangler speed put, Gibbs trailed behind them. He wouldn't let Tony leave without having a last conversation with him.

_ *Ducky's house*_

Sited around the wood table, they were looking one to each other. Tony was the one to break the eerie silence.

"I know it won't be easy to explain myself Ducky, but I'll try. You know what happened last week with the Mossad officer. Despite what the others accused me of, I didn't go there to confront him 'cause I was jealous. Nobody should be above the law. I went to Ziva's place to take him in custody. The ICE Agent killed by Rikvin deserves justice. We fought, he had the upper hand and I was forced to defend myself and shoot him. From there the carousel kept spinning. Next time I know, Ziva's daddy tried to make me admit I killed his officer because I was mad at him for having a relationship with her. Not true. I try to keep my borders. When I turned the table on daddy dearest and make him admit that Rivkin was following orders, I didn't know I was signing myself out of NCIS. Gibbs chooses Ziva over me and I don't know why. Nor do I care. I…"

Banging at the door stopped him. It didn't escape him the fact that Animal was already got the door covered with his gun, a Desert Eagle. As it was no wonder the gun that appeared in Jo's hand, a small frame snub-nosed Smith Wesson .357 revolver.

"Open up, Ducky! I know Tony is in here, I wanna talk with him!"

_Damn! Here we go again_, thought Tony. What the hell, maybe talking with Gibbs will make him let him be and God he needed that. Jo fixed her gaze on him.

"Are you up to it, Tony? Or do you want Animal handle this?"

"Just peachy, M`lady! Let the hostilities begin."

To say that Gibbs was mad was an understatement. He was above mad, almost like steam was puffing from his ears and nose. He barged past Animal and stood in the middle of the room, shooting daggers at Tony.

"Want to tell me what this is all about, DiNozzo"?


	5. Chapter 5

Typical Gibbs! No manners, no nothing. But Tony knew after all those years to read his former boss. His shoulder were hunched, the gleam from his eyes diminished and the corners of the mouth pointing downward. Still, he didn't want to let him go easy, so he steeled himself and got ready for a match, a real tough one.

"Agent Gibbs can't say I wasn't expecting your visit. And also, can't say I've craved it. So, what's on your mind? Don't say you've came to help me pack, all I want to take with me are my GSM magazines."

Gibbs was half-listening what Tony had said. Where was the Tony without the mask, where did he go? This Tony slipped back under his frat-boy, carefree mask and not even the eyes were unguarded. He was content just to look at the younger man, to realize that gone was the special bond shared by them. Of course, he didn't have to be a trained investigator to see the guns and the protective faces of the two strangers. And Ducky, an old friend, was pinning him under a heavy stare.

"Look, DiNozzo… Tony, I need to talk with you. In private."

"Not going to happen, agent Gibbs. All of you here earned my trust, but just one of you smashed it. If you want to talk, you talk with me here, in front of them".

Ducky tried to defuse the tension between the two of them.

"Perhaps you two should go in the study, if you promise to keep your voices at low level".

That was not an option. Not for Jo. Her soft voice was packed with frozen winds.

"That is not an option. TL Anthony DiNozzo is under protection."

"TL? What's this? And why protection?"

"Oh, just because some foreign intelligence agency director was way beyond pissed when Tony turned the tables over him and made him look like an ass. And the title "TL" is a need to know."

It was now or never and Gibbs knew that. In all the time worked with DiNozzo he never admitted to the young man that he, the mighty Gibbs, was far from being flawless. Better later than never.

"Tony, I am sorry. No, let me talk! I understood last night how bad I screwed things up. I've broken all my rules. Rule 3: Don't believe what you're told. Double check! Broke it! Rule 5: You don't waste good. Broke it! Rule 8: Never take anything for granted. Broke it! Rule 15: Always work as a team. Broke it! But the one rule I swore never to break it, I did. Rule 1: Never screw over your partner. I broke it! And now I broke rule 6: Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness. I am weak, Tony! I let memories of the past take control. I don't want to find an excuse for what I've done, but I remembered Kelly. She would be Ziva's age if she lived. Standing there and seeing that utter defeat and the fright of her face when considering staying back, I… I couldn't let her there. When she made me choose, I knew I was like… like committing the worst thing in my life, but I couldn't say NO to her. I… She forced my hand; she and I share a dark secret. Or rather I should say we thought we are the only one who knows that. God damn it, I knew I was broking something, but not until last night I realized I broke my Number 1 rule. And I screwed you over. Hate me, but don't despise me. Please, Tony!"

To say that Tony was shocked it was an understatement. Little by little pieces were falling into the right places and he exchanged a quick look with Ducky. The old M.E. nodded, slowly and Tony's palm slapped the table, startling everyone on them.

"I knew it, Ducky! I saw the pics and the reports. Oh Gibbs, now I understand. Doesn't mean we're BFF, but I can live with that."

The trill of a phone was heard and Jo listened a few second after answering it.

"It has begun. Cabron called and confirmed. You mister, you just made it to the List".

"No shit", that's all Tony could say.

The next ten minutes were a whirlpool of action. Animal was on the phone, spitting orders like bullets and Jo was talking in Spanish with God knows whom. Tony looked at Gibbs and stretched his hand.

"No hard feelings, Gibbs. Take care of the team and yourself".

Too shocked to respond, Gibbs shook his former agent hand and the next thing was gently but firmly ushered away along with Ducky. Jo lead them to the car.

"He was easy on you, Agent Gibbs, real easy. He will not be in contact with any of his friends, but…", she took out two envelopes. "Give those to Abigail Sciuto and Timothy McGee, that was what Tony said. Now GO!".

Inside the house, Animal shared a look of concern with Tony.

"There is someone waiting in the parking at your former apartment. Want us to take care of?"

The sadness from Tony`s eyes was crushing. He knew that he must put his dark demons at sleep and he must make the final showdown.

"I'll handle this. But I need black back-up".

_ *In the parking, at Tony`s*_

The parking was drowned in shadows; one lamp was flickering from time to time. Tony's shoes made a crouching noise over some broken glass. A shadow emerged from behind a pillar.

"Run and hide behind a skirt, DiNozzo! That is what you are good at, yes?"

"What do you want, Ziva?"

Dark eyes smoldering with hate and haunted face, with circles under her eyes, Ziva looked at Tony and hissed.

"I heard you run away like a chicken. Like Michael would make you, if you did not cheat on him!"

"I didn't cheat, I fought for my life. It is all you want to say, Officer David? Or you came to finish officer Rivkin's task?"

Her eyes darted in the corners, judging if she could take the gun and shoot DiNozzo dead. No, it wasn't the time. Not yet.

"I loved him. You took him away from me and you shall pay. Luckily Gibbs saw under that empty suits of yours and removed you from his team. You have no protection, DiNozzo. Director David will get to you".

"Say, Officer David, sounds like you're harboring a deep grudge. What have I done to you? Except having your six all the time?"

She spat.

"You were not half the man Michael was. You betrayed me and killed my old friend and lover. Why should I not kill you right now?"

Tony smiled.

"Because, Officer David, I can tell you one thing: you look good in red".

Dawning realization came crushing on Ziva. Her eyes lowered and there they were – nine little red dots of light, all over her body. All in non-vital area. As she was looking, another one dot, a green one, hovered over her chest and stopped at her heart.

"You are… what the Americans call it? Bluffing"

Tony half-turned his head, showing her the little earpiece. A simple nod from him and three powerful beams ripped the shadows; three roaring of nervous engines were heard. Tony gave her a sad smile.

"I don't hate you, Ziva. You were a puppet in the hand of your father. Take care of yourself".

In came a motorcycle, with a black-clad man. Hanging loose from his side was a MP-5. Hopping in the back, Tony patted him and they were off. Ziva watched the dots from her disappear and fatigue made her fall on her knees. And she starts sobbing.

_*Bullpen, NCIS. Three day after Tony's departure*_

The new SFA Timothy McGee ripped open the envelope. He still didn't want to believe Tony was gone.

_"McSpecialAgent,_

_It's hard to say ta-ta, especially to someone like you. Now, don't you dare water your eyes, it would be so embarrassing for a tough Probie like yourself. I won't say, "I'll be seeing you", but ever say never. Right, McProbie? Take care of Abs, take care of Gibbs. Oh, take care of Ziva, but don't let her find that I said that. Does she still hate me?_

_Oh, by the way – if ever in needs for a good advice go fetch Adriani, Miller's SFA and tell him you are collecting his debts in poker for Tony. Wink-wink. Keep up the good work Tim, you are my one and only Probie and I want to be there when you will kick the ol' Toothpick from his office and take what will be rightfully yours._

_Best regards,_

_TL Anthony DiNozzo"_

_*Forensic lab, NCIS*_

With her eyes still puffy and red, with no music blasting from the speakers, Abby took out the folded piece of paper.

"_Hey there, Abby!_

_I won't say I hope you don't hate me. I did make a promise not to run again, but I did it. Hate me as much as you want, but please, take care of my little Probie. Feed and water him, I feel like he will make us proud. OK, take care of Gibbs, don't let him head-slap Probie too much or poor Timmy will go bald. I didn't say that to you, but I'm wearing a wig on the back of my head; too many Gibbs-slaps and I got bald there. Kidding._

_Don't let the team fall apart. Even if Ziva was the cause of my departure, keep her close. I have a hunch that Daddy David will be back on stage soon. She is one tormented soul, have mercy on her._

_Not to forget, don't be mean to Gremlin. He was there for me when no one was. And I don't want you to make mischief on my account with the Toothpick. After all, he is the one who must present the Director chair for our little Timmy._

_God bless, Abby._

_TL Anthony DiNozzo"_


	6. Chapter 6

_*Three years later*_

Gibbs was in one of his many quests after coffee and the bullpen buzzed with a cacophony of voices. SFA McGee looked over the desk at his Probie.

"Delmano, did you or did you not get those financials? Come on, move it! We don't have all day!"

He was grateful from time to time for all the patience shown by Tony towards him. There were times when he felt like take out his SIG and pop a few holes near his Probie's legs just to put some speed in him. From the desk near him, Agent David smiled.

"Let him be, Tim. You were once like him."

"Yeah, I was. But my SFA taught me a lot".

It was a sour subject for Ziva. Three years was a time long enough to feel the missing banter, the movie quotes and all the silliness of Tony. Eight months was the time necessary for her to understand that she drove away the only man who ever cared for her. Not that Abby didn't do that for her. The forensic scientist kept Ziva six months on the cold shoulder treatment and not even Gibbs dared to do something about that. Ziva lowered her eyes to the ring from her finger, rubbing it with a lost expression. Her fiancée, a CIA agent, proposed to her two months ago and she accepted the proposal. But she discovered and then covered again a feeling that she was not ready to face it.

Gibbs entered and head-slapped McGee.

"Gear up, ElfLord. You too, Ziver. Dead marine at Chesapeake Bay. Delmano, call Ducky and tell him the address" .

The team was out the building for not even five minutes when the phone rang in the Director Office. Vance picked it up.

"Director Vance, this is Tobias Fornell, from FBI. I am calling you because we have in custody someone who claims to know something about a murder from Chesapeake Bay. Know something about?"

"Good afternoon to you to, agent Fornell. Yes, Gibbs and his team are out in the field. I'll call him and inform about your arrival".

Two hours later, the team returned and Gibbs locked eyes with Fornell.

"Fornell, what in Satan`s left hoove are you doing here? Don't tell me you wanna marry Diane again and you invite me to the wedding."

"Charming as always, Gibbs. No, I've brought you someone who claims to know something about your case. He's in Interrogation 2. But I'm warning you, he's a tough one."

"Tough? Never seen anyone who couldn't crack".

Fornell just smiled.

_*Interrogation 2, NCIS*_

The prisoner sat in the chair, the cuffs secured by the ring on the table. He was young, maybe not even thirty, but had a haunted look in his eyes. Gibbs just stood there, giving the trademark Gibbs's stare. The prisoner, Albert Donovan by the file, just kept looking at his cuffs.

"So Albert, do you wanted a free trip at NCIS? I gotta tell you, the coffee here sucks. Oh, if you are in Nutter Butter business, my SFA will shoot you in all your fingers".

"Cut the crap, mister special agent. I told the fattie from the feds I know something. I am offering a deal: I tell you what I know and you tell the fattie to cut me loose. After all, some hacking and some money taken is not a big deal".

Gibbs was stunned. Here he was, a tough agent and right in his face there he was, a street punk who was offering HIM a deal! What does the world change into?

"Albert, I tell you something: start talking and maybe I will tell "fattie" you cooperate. Or I will send you right to the feds and tell them you are a threat for their cookies. How's that?"

The stare was hardened and Donovan just smiled.

"I know something and you don't, mister special agent. I will tell you a name and you will jump to make the deal. How about that?"

No, this wasn't happening! Someone who thought he could make Gibbs stumble? No change in hell.

"Mister Donovan, you think you have an upper-hand? I will just…"

"Yeah, just break it! Rule 16, Gibbs Bible. Don't think so, agent Gibbs. What I want is a complete clearance of my record. And, in exchange, I will tell you something, which could save many lives. After all, the Italian guy told you are no fool".

"The Italian guy"! The world started spinning faster and faster and a bitter taste of bile crawled in Gibbs mouth. This street punk knew something that Gibbs craved to know and he would do anything to find out.

"Start talking and don't stop until I say so". And Donovan begun to talk, forcing Gibbs to live the action.

*_flashback_*

_Donovan stayed hidden behind a dumpster; he was having a bad day, FBI got hot on his tail because of his little scheme of credit card fraud. It wasn't a big deal, a few hundreds from here, a few hundreds from there. But good luck telling that to the feds!_ _Above all, it started to rain and the day was getting more and more wonderful. Where the hell were those two goons with badges and guns? Were they off his tracks? Just when he was ready to bolt and scram to get out of dodge, hurried steps stopped him. A young man came running through the alley, ready to jump over the fence from the other side when three shots blasted through the pouring rain. The youngster got down and the blood started to spread on the back of his uniform. Two men appeared and Donovan tried to hide more, pulling over him some card boxes and trash. The first one hovered over the young marine._

_ "Isn't that just nice, my not-so-lucky friend? You shouldn't blabber about the you-know-what to your sister, you would have lived longer"._

_ The young one knew he was on the verge of death. Bloody bubbles appeared in the corner of his mouth. But he had a fire inside him._

_ "Lucky me! But my sister will bring you down, wise guy. And I will be there, ready to haunt you when they'll pull the lever."_

_ "Not gonna happen. When you'll be found, I believe NCIS will take care of that, no one will know what happened and why you bleed like a stabbed pig."_

_ "The Italian will take you down."_

_ "The Italian no longer works with NCIS. Even if Gibbs will be on your case, it will be just a cold case, Mario. Gibbs Bible, rule 16: if you think you have the upper hand, I will just break it. We'll take care of Gibbs, don't you worry."_

_Two shots rang and the marine fall still. The first man looked at the other._

_ "Let us be moving, Aziz. We must talk to the man in charge"._

Gibbs sighed. The deceased marine was identified as Lance Corporal Buonasera Mario, stationed at Marine Corps Base Quantico. He turned his stare at Donovan.

"I'll talk to the feds. But in exchange, you will testify against the killers or the deal is off".

Not staying to get an answer, he got out of interrogation, almost colliding with Vance.

"What do you want, Leon?"

The Director was beyond tired.

"Big trouble in little DC, Gibbs. I just got out of the phone with SecNav. Our Lance Corporal had a sister with big connections. On top of that, we have intel that a nuke was smuggled in US. The Lance Corporal had passed to his sisters some evidence and the waters now are murky. You and I are going in MTAC to a conference. I don't like that, Gibbs."

"Ya think?"

_*MTAC*_

The big screen from MTAC had the SecNav on it. The other screens were occupied by other high position personal. Gibbs snarled when he saw the grizzled face of Mossad Director Eli David.

"What does he want, Leon? I'm not talking with him!"

Eli David smiled, an apex predator smile.

"Shalom, agent Gibbs. I am afraid you do not get to express your wishes. We are in this together."

"Why, wanna send another of your trusty little officer to cause chaos in the agency? If so, I'm afraid I will be the one to kill him."

A sign from Leon made Gibbs swallow the next words. He looked to the people from the displays; Vance beat him to it.

"OK, we have on-line the Mossad Director Eli David. From Homeland Security we have Tom Morrow. From CIA, assistant director Johathan Overmeier. Charles Windworth of FBI and Henrietta Lange, NCIS OSP are the last to enter our conference. As you have been briefed, NCIS responded to a crime earlier today and we were informed later on that the victim, Lance Corporal Mario Buonasera was involved in an unsanctioned undercover operation. I can't access the file, it has a presidential lock on it, but the scarce intel I've been briefed with shows that a nuke was smuggled inside US borders. We have reason to believe that the shipment came from Iran or Saudi Arabia and it's planned to be used on a strike here, in DC. Director David, can you give us more information?"

"Yes, I think I can. Mossad was monitoring a training facility of AQAP when we received intel confirming the existence of a nuclear device. Even if our Kidon units raided the camp, the device has not been found and we fear it was transferred over sea, in US. However, the sister of the now-deceased Lance Corporal is on our list classified under **high dangerous**, **no further information**. I wonder why!"

The OSP manager, a little woman with a giant attitude, smiled and spoke.

"Perhaps I can shine a little light in this, Director David. The lovely miss Cassandra Buonasera is a high member of one special operation team, acting under presidential orders only. You don't want to mess with this people. I can pull a few strings to have a little chat with the head of operations, but it's a long shot. They are known as trouble-makers when someone tries to butt heads with them."

Tom Morrow spoke next.

"It is imperative to find everything we can about the nuke. If Buonasera got information about this, we must know everything we can. Mister Overmeier, do you know anything?"

Overmeier had his eyes closed and a deep scowl was plastered all over his face. He nodded, slowly.

"If she it a member of what I think, my Agency will get zilch. Nada! I hope it's not what I am thinking".

_*Bullpen, NCIS*_

McGee was pissed beyond limits. How did Tony have had enough patience in breaking a green as grass probationary agent? Just when he was ready to roar at he Probie, Gibbs bounced back from the stairs, looking as the Grim Reaper.

"Going to Autopsy, be back later".

Ducky wasn't in Autopsy, only Jimmy Palmer was cleaning the slobs. Palmer was a mystery to Gibbs; ever since Tony departed NCIS, Jimmy Palmer was more and more confident, the stuttering gone from his voice and he even, from time to time, locked horns with Gibbs. This was nice, to see a shy member of the agency shifting into a big man.

"Palmer, where's Ducky? I need to know more about Lance Corporal Buonasera."

Just like he didn't hear Gibbs, Palmer finished the cleaning and threw away the rags in the hazard bin. Popping the gloves from his hands turned on his heels to face the angry Gibbs.

"Doctor Mallard took the rest of the day off. His mother wasn't feeling too good and he went home an hour ago. If you want to know the cause of death, the Lance Corporal died because a GSW in the head. The second shot was just a precaution. Even so, the three bullets from his chest were to kill him in a matter of twenty or so minutes. I got a call from his sister, the body will be taken later tonight for a burial".

"Don't think so, Palmer! It's an evidence to a NCIS case and nobody will wheel him off."

"I don't think you get this, agent Gibbs! NCIS will be presented a presidential order for the release of the body, that's what Cassandra told me".

"Cassandra? Not miss Buonasera? What, rubbing belly with high people now, Palmer?"

As soon as his words left his mouth, Gibbs realized he crossed the line. Palmer took off his glasses. His voice sounded loaded with ice daggers.

"I don't think I have to justify what I do in my spare time, Agent Gibbs! Just because I happen to know Cassandra doesn't mean you are allowed to make snide remarks about that. Even so, just because your team swallow your manners, doesn't mean I will do it without talking back!"

Secretly, Gibbs was overjoyed. Palmer did grow a backbone, one of steel and he was good at it. But Gibbs was Gibbs and his pride was too much. Glaring at the young assistant, he growled.

"Just because you are not assigned to my team doesn't mean you are allowed to disrespect me, Palmer. Keep that in mind".

_ *The next day, NCIS*_

Gibbs team was browsing through Lance Corporal Buonasera's records when Palmer, after depositing the autopsy report on Gibbs desk got to elevator. The doors dinged open an in came a big man. Palmer, reading some paper, slammed into his chest.

"Watch it, Four-Eyes! Need a white cane?"

Palmer was taken aback, but after a short look responded.

"Watch it yourself, Half-Brain! Or do you need a wheel-chair?"

The bullpen frozen, every agent within earshot casting worried glances. Did Palmer just threaten the giant Afro-American? Gibbs was worried; it looked like th giant could snap Palmer like a twig. Ziva came from the restroom and remain near Palmer, assessing the situation.

"Wow, did the little Four-Eye grow a pair? Or do you need a trip back to mommy, to cry a little more?"

A smirk appeared on Palmer's lips.

"At least in my case is an option. Did your Mommy run away from you or you are just plain old ugly as a butt?"

That was official: Jimmy Palmer was out of his minds. Not even Gibbs got the courage to address this kind of words to such a man. The opponent of Palmer was big, about six foot eight and weighting over three hundred pounds. He was like a giant pack of muscles and a scar run from the left corner of the eye, made way over the cheek and ended in the corner of the mouth. He didn't wear a visitor badge and that was making everyone nervous. Palmer was not quite done yet.

"Next time you came barging like a bull in a China store, have the common sense and say "please" and "I'm sorry", OK?"

The giant seized Palmer and, just when Gibbs and McGee were ready to draw weapons, he smiled.

"My-my, little Gremlin finally grow some hairs on his pair".

And then the Universe just stopped and the bullpen became quiet like a cathedral. Palmer shrugged shoulders and… Gibbs-slaped the man.

"Staying around you guys make this things happen. Next time, first round is on you, Kane".

Getting in the elevator and waiting for the doors to close, he threw over his shoulder.

"And remember one thing, Kane: hair don't grow on steel."

The giant smile, a smile reserved for a father proud of his son and advances towards the stairs. Nobody dared to top him and soon he got next to the Director office. Without bothering to knock and ignoring Cynthia, he barged into the office. Slammed down the file he was carrying onto the desk, he gave Vance a spooky grin.

"Director Vance, did Henrietta Lange told you I was coming?"


	7. Chapter 7

After a trip to clear his head and to wonder how the hell he got the guts to stand up against Kane and even Gibbs-slapped him, Jimmy got back to NCIS and went to Autopsy. Ducky gave him a quizzical look.

"Mister Palmer, the rumor mill around the building starts early in the morning and I've heard a few quite disturbing facts. I won't say I am prone to listen to that, but I just wonder if I still have someone to pass on the torch when I'll retire."

Palmer was baffled, but the old M.E. was his mentor and he couldn't lie to him.

"Dr. Mallard, our mutual friend did indeed offer me a job, but I am heart and soul NCIS. Even if I don't fancy Agent Gibbs or some members of his team, this doesn't mean I will go somewhere else without a notice."

"You know Mr. Palmer, this reminds me of a story when I was an young assistant…"

_ *Bullpen, after Kane's arrival*_

Gibbs was fuming. He just got the word that a special team was to arrive and share playgrounds with his team and this arrangement was something he didn't approved of. But the orders came from high above, above even the SecNav. That is why he didn't even flinched when the elevator doors opened and in came four people he easily recognized. First was NCSI OSP Henrietta Lange of OSP; other was her second of command G. Callen, followed by the ex-SEAL Sam Hanna. The last was the lovely Kensi Blye, with a scowl of deep worry all over her eyes. They arrived just in time to meet Kane, who was just getting down from the Director office. Hetty smiled.

"Mister Kane, would you be so nice to lead a sweet old innocent lady to the Director of NCIS?"

The deep rumble of laughter was heard all over the bullpen and Kane wiped his eyes of the joyful tears.

"Sweet? Yes, I can live with that! Old? That's an understating. Innocent? 'Scuse me Hetty, the last one who had fallen for this line was buried later that day. What's going on?"

"My dear Kane, the situation is way over our heads and I had a little chat with you-know-who. He was OK with me and parts of my team to came and help him a little. Of course Kane, you do realize we will have some outer interference in these operations. The CIA and FBI won't be able to keep away from the honey-pot and maybe, just maybe, it is a good time to form some… alliances."

Even if Gibbs was quick to come and even McGee made a gesture to jump from the chair, Kane extended his hand towards Hetty.

"As always Hetty, we and you made a good team."

Form the upstairs Vance was gripping the rail with white and painful knuckles. He knew he didn't have any longer control over the mission. When the elevator dinged and spew a load of men and equipment, Vance realized the shit was about to hit the fan.

Pushing a trolley with big crates was someone whom Gibbs thought to recognize, but was unsure of. Trotting along side, a skinny guy, looking like a younger McGee, was pulling another trolley with computer equipment. Two other guys, twins by the look of them, with briefcases chained to their hands, entered in front of two young women, clad in black cargo pants, black hoodies and black leather boots. The last to enter was a lady dressed the same, but with a black bandana on her head. All the agents from the bullpen were looking. Kane just smiled.

"As you see Hetty, part of my team had arrived. The guy with the crates is Animal, weapons specialist and specialized sniper. The geek is Cabron, but don't let his appearance fool you, he is a trained martial art expert and he is someone who you don't want to mess with. Let's just say the last time I got into a dispute with him, the next day I've found my name was John Doe and my credit cards were cancelled. A lot of paperwork was involved and a lot of apologies were in order to make things right. The twins are the Dynamic Duo, trained in jungle and urban warfare. Don't know which one is who, we call them Mick and Nick. That way you can't go wrong. The first lady, the raven-haired one is Talisa, intel analyst extraordinaire and the blonde one is Maya, a lady with many talents. Don't wanna say what those talents are, I don't fancy having shiners. Oh, and the beauty with the black bandana is Cassandra Buonasera, the sister of Mario, the Lance Corporal that was killed yesterday. Respect her grief and everything will be OK".

The elevator dinged again and Gibbs puffed. What was NCIS becoming, Grand Central? This time it was a guy with big ears and a fake grin. Ziva rolled her eyes; it was his fiancée, field operative Ray Cruz of the CIA. Hetty and Kane exchanged a knowing look. Impervious to the look, Cruz smiled and headed straight to Ziva.

"Hey honey! Big operation between CIA and NCIS and I jumped the opportunity. I want to show you the professional level of our agency, maybe you'll consider and come work for us."

The shout came for the Dynamic Duo, on one voice: "SKUUUUNK!" and giggles were heard from across the bullpen. Gibbs wasn't overjoyed with Ziva's fiancée, but he tried to be friendly; that's why he didn't get the inner joke. Kane whispered in Hetty's ear.

"We don't like the jackals from the Central Idiots Adventures. They're to full of themselves, so we kick their butts every time we want."

Cruz was taken aback. Who were these guys and why was that shout? Did he was just called a "skunk"? Dawning realization flushed over him when he understood who they were. With a cocky attitude, he came towards Kane, with stretched hand.

"Hello. I'm field operative Ray Cruz, CIA. Looking forward to work with you guys."

"I'm looking backward, Cruz. Our operation, our lead!"

Kane snorted and McGee involuntary rubbed this arm. There was his souvenir from the P2P case, when Jonas Cobb managed the get a shot at him right before McGee emptied the clip in his chest. There was no love between the guys in front and Hetty looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. The elevator saved Cruz again. When Fornell and Sacks entered, Gibbs had had enough. With a growl "Going out for coffee", he was gone. Ziva get near Cruz.

"Ray, we need to talk. I do not appreciate you pushing the matter of what I work for and remember, NCIS is my family."

McGee smiled, Cruz wasn't someone who can be friends with. Fornell went straight to Hetty, with Sacks shadowing him.

"Miss Lange, nice to meet you. I can't say FBI will be thrilled, but we would work alongside just nice".

Kane was ready to burst when Hetty touched his arm.

"Mister Fornell, you should talk with Kane, it's their operation, not ours."

During their little barter, the newcomers already claimed portion of bullpen. Crates were slammed, computers were installed and desks were pushed aside or in new positions. All the tasks were screaming professional business; Hanna got to the Animal.

"Did we ever meet before? I have a weird feeling about us having a not-so-nice encounter".

Animal stopped unpacking a fancy looking sniper rifle and looked up and down at the ex-SEAL. Going back in the memory lane, he got to that specific memory.

"Panama, 2001. You gave me a shiner, I gave you two broken ribs."

Eyes were popping all around them; Cabron just had a thin smile. Hanna was ready to let out some steam.

"You were in BS1! Man, you really have some anger-management deficiencies, you know that?"

"It's past history, SEAL! How about we kiss and we move on?"

Callen did not believe. There he was, Sam Hanna, the untouchable one and he just admitted he had two broken ribs after an encounter with another one. Who was that guy? Animal wasn't ready to drop it, yet.

"I look forward for the two of us in the field. And maybe, just maybe, after all this shit is over we shall go in the gym. That is if we'll make it out alive."

Vance chooses that moment to break the chatter. From above, he knew it was time.

"OK people, listen up! We have here agents from NCIS, CIA, FBI and some deep black ops team and we must work together. Mister Kane, who will lead?"

Kane just shrugged his shoulders and looked above.

"Our Team Leader and the Agent in Control are about to come. But we have all the folders in the Dynamic Duo's briefcases. Let's move somewhere more private, we have a lot of things to talk".

Gibbs was back with his coffee and couldn't resist teasing a little more.

"Don't we have some other agency to came? After all, we don't want to upset our dear ally".

Right on cue, the elevator doors dinged.

"That will be not necessary, Agent Gibbs!"

Ziva fought to keep her anger at bay. Here he was, like nothing happened, flanked by his trusty officers, Malachi Ben-Gidon and Liat Tuvia. Her father, the Director of Mossad, the one who was turning her into a fighting machine and denied her childhood, the one who controlled every aspect of her life had returned. Gibbs was not in the mood for games.

"What's the catch, Eli? Did your other officers get stuck in bars or they are on hangover treatment? It is well known the fact Mossad agents function in our days with a lot of booze".

Eli smirked. Two could play that game.

"No, not anymore. Considering there is no danger for them to get killed in a jealousy rage, they quit drinking."

McGee had a feeling like the axe was about to fall. For the last time the elevators door opened and in came the last person who was to be expected. Truth be told, first came a woman, an exotic beauty, but right behind her came none other that Anthony DiNozzo. And eerie silence was the only thing to be heard.


	8. Chapter 8

The temperature got a few degrees lower, one could say. But the fact is Tony was no longer the Tony everybody remembered; he was a new version. Gone were his designer suits and the cocky attitude. Gone were his smile and the usual goofiness. This Tony was business, all business. Dressed in black cargo pants, black hoodie and black combat boots, he oozed an air of danger. In an instant Malachi and Liat took positions in front of the director and Eli smiled.

"Well-well-well, if it isn't agent Meatball."

Tony offered something that no chance could be taken as a smile.

"That's Team Leader Meatball to you, director David. I see you've got yourself a new set of agents. Just to be clear with myself, any of them is involved with officer David? Romantically, I mean. Yeah, I'm being nosey, but I have to ask."

A stifled laugher; from behind. The Dynamic Duo was there, all right. Eli crossed gazes with Tony.

"Charming as always, Agent Meatball."

A soft whisper in Hebrew and Malachi and Liat draw their gun and pointed them towards Tony.

"Tell me, what keeps me to give the order to my officers to shoot you?"

An expression of goofiness appeared on Tony's face.

"Well, first of all is there will be troubles. Can't shoot a Team Leader from the ops without repercussion. Second, my team will waste you, but without guns. And third… DiNozzo rule number one: **always expect the unexpected**".

Eli David saw Gibbs standing with his mouth slightly ajar and a bad feeling engrossed him. But Tony wasn't finished. Not yet.

"And third, my dear director… you can't give the order because you will loose your two officers. Oh, and you will gain some weight. Lead weight. Peek-a-boo behind you, Eli!"

There he was, right behind him. When Eli David turned around, he swallowed. Hard. Two Uzi Pro submachine guns were pointed towards him and his officers and they were steady as a rock. And the one pointing them was none other than Delmano, the Probationary agent of team Gibbs.

"Oh, let me see. I guess my second in command never mentioned in the introduction our best undercover agent, Michael Delmano. In our team, he is the Chamelelon. I swear it, Micky could make a wounded grizzly bear sell him a few ounces of blood."

McGee was speechless. There he was, a Probationary agent green as grass, with almost no knowledge of fieldwork, an agent who barely passed firearm proficiency and now was shown as an undercover agent from Tony's team. Tony saw it.

"Close your mouth, McShocked. You could catch flies in it."

"Agent Meatball, this is a surprise. Unpleasant; but a surprise, none of the less. Have any more like those in store?"

"Certainly, director. As you can see, I am a man of acquired taste. Couldn't make Chameleon to point some Schmeissers at you. I don't really like them, they're bulky and I swear to you, they got corners in all the unexpected places."

Jo pushed him aside and her voice was less than nice.

"Even it smells like raw testosterone, let's keep things civilized. Tony, play nice with the director, you still owe him for that K-unit".

Tony started to whistle and to try to keep his face as innocent as he could be. Kane made the same thing. McGee was the one who broke the tensed situation and approached Tony.

"Tony? Is that really you?"

"Why of course not, McHallucination. I am just a fidget of your imagination, created by the lack of sexual activity. Or do you want to say something to your former boss?"

The smirk, the all mighty smirk had appeared and McGee was thrilled. Tony was Tony; he couldn't keep his mouth closed.

"McBlush, I didn't ask about such things, but the time is short and bigger issues are at stake here."

He looked around.

"Delmano, write the resignation and place it on Agent Gibbs desk. He is not thrilled to work with someone who has secrets. That's what he said. And write a nice apology to Agent McGee, I'm sure you passed near total mutilation a few times, knowing you. Ok people; let's make a quick introduction here. We are Omicron, black operation specialists and our identity is so secret I have to take a look in the mirror in the morning to see who I am today. I'm sure you've meet all the others guys of the feds around; the team is now complete, as Chameleon shed his hide and the lovely Mother Hen is here to watch us."

He got near Gibbs and stretched his hand.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. I am Team Leader Anthony DiNozzo, Omicron Black Team. I've heard a lot about you".

The blessed silence reappeared. All who were watching understood that. Tony was offering Gibbs a chance to start things all over; and Gibbs took it.

"Team Leader DiNozzo. I can hardly wait to work alongside you."

Gibbs was the only one who got the chance of a fresh start. Tony moved along old friends and foes.

"Fornell, good to see you. Loose the tummy, it doesn't look sexy, believe me. Agent Slacks, learned to frame someone for good or still trying? Oh, the legendary G. Callen, good to meet you. Ouch, mister Hanna, heard you and Animal could share a few beers between the two. And what do we have here? I know, Special Agent Kensi Blye. If someone says something bad against you, give me a call. I would be happy to rearrange their teeth. My God, if it isn't the sweet old innocent lady Henrietta Lange. Looking forward to share a few gins with you. Oh, Director David, I would say it's a pleasure meeting you, but it would be a lie. Malachi Ben Gidon and Liat Tuvia, heard about you, all good stuff. I don't know you, but you must be CIA, it's in the air. Officer David, how are you? Don't answer; I know you don't like me. Director Vance, long times no see. Not long enough, if you ask me! Let's move this business into somewhere more private; Mick or Nick, one of you slap the other and check everyone's credentials, big secrets at large. I'm on my way to water the horse, 'scuse me."

He used the urinals; just when he was washing hands, the door opened and someone got inside.

"You know, Officer David, these were man's restroom last time I've checked. Wanna tell me a secret about that?"

Ziva sighed. She knew there was a lot of bad blood between them, but she was ready to swallow her pride and try to make things right.

"Stop it, Tony!"

"That's Team Leader DiNozzo, Officer David. Chain of command, even if you don't like it".

"OK, I have made a lot of mistakes. I did not respected you when Gibbs temporary retired, I was a fool when all you have done was having my six… God, it is hard even to remember how wrong I was during all my time with NCIS. I am so sorry about our last confrontation. I cannot say I am sorry because it would be too little too late, but… And my title is Agent, I quit Mossad."

"Say no more, Agent David. One good thing you've severed the ties; it was time. Don't say sorry, because… just because. And about our last encounter: the red ones were tasers. The green one was a not-ordered one. Cabron have a weird mind."

She looked at him. He was more muscled, less care free. Near his eyes, thin lines were telling a story of stress and a few little scars told about a different story. But his eyes… God, his eyes were a stranger's eyes. Cold, calculated; no mercy in them. The warm green was gone; a cold venom green took place. She saw in the bullpen, his smile never reached his eyes. Where was HER Tony?

"Tony, please tell me where is the man I used to love? Where does he hide?"

"That man died, Ziva. He died outside Mossad headquarters, when his partner showed a loaded gun in his face. Then, my feelings for you burned like thermite. Meaning they burned a hole in my heart. The fact is you have a great role in my rebirth. You see, Omicron took me, help me patch my wounds and the shattered me in a zillion pieces. The puzzle was there; ready to be put together. I have a new life now, Ziva. A life you are not part of it."

Tears were rolling on her cheeks. She knew she had hurt him, but didn't know the depth of his hurting. The rift was too deep; the fillings were too little. She had lost him.

"Tony please, just tell my name as you used to. Just for a sweet memory."

Throwing the paper towel to the trash been, Tony stopped in front of her. No feelings were shown in his eyes, no body heat was exchanged, but Ziva felt her knees go week.

"Can't do it. The one who told that lies dead and you know that. And my memories are bitter. If we both survive this operation, maybe, just maybe, we could start from scratch being friends."

And he left. Ziva let herself slide towards the floor and started sobbing. All her feelings for him were pouring salt into her heart. She knew _her _Tony was gone and this new Tony didn't crave for her as she craved for he. What she had done? Why did she throw out on the window that weird relationship with Tony? Why?


	9. Chapter 9

_ *Bullpen*_

McGee was speechless for the moment. But he had to admit it, that Delmano character played him and he was good. Time to put differences aside, thought Tim and he went toe to toe with Delmano.

"So, Probationary Delmano… How much of real experience do you have? Gotta hand it to you, you're good. Real good."

"I am sorry, Agent McGee. My mission wasn't that simple; believe me. Our Team Leader warned me to keep an innocent posture. I learned a lot about being an investigator of NCIS."

"Tell me, what is Tony like to be working with?"

"Our Team Leader is a good man. A dedicated professional, with great skills. Of course, he told us all about the time when he was NCIS."

Tim wanted to ask some more things, but he felt now it was not the time. But he did take a good look at Tony's team members. He was impressed; his first thought was _God, what a bunch of mean looking individuals_, but then he saw something else. Caring, a bound forged with no known method. Let's take Animal, for instance. A big man, hunched over a sniper rifle, but looking from time to time with worry in his eyes towards Cassandra. When Malachi moved without intention half step and was too close to Cassandra, Tim saw the quick glance between Animal and Cabron. Another piece of mystery, that Cabron dude. Even if it looks like a geek, a certain way in which he moved made McGee caution. The heavy rimmed glasses tried to scream that the owner is just a sweet innocent guy, but he caught a glimpse of the real man behind the geeky appearance when Cabron shifted and all his muscles rippled over his body. Yup, that Cabron was a big cat ready to pounce.

DING! God, he starts to hate the elevator! But no other soup letters agency came barging, just Abby. She was walking with a caution McGee didn't understood. What was the matter?

"Timmy, is that true? Tony's back?"

"No Abby, he's not back. He's the head honcho of his own team. He's changed, he's no longer the same."

Hell's flames started to burn in her eyes and her looks locked on Ziva. No matter if Ziva's eyes were puffy and red, Abby left the mercy back in the lab.

"We need to talk, missy. And we need to talk right now. Tim says Tony's changed and I want to know why. Do you know what I've felt when Tony was gone? He was someone I could count on every second of my life. No matter where I was, no matter what I've done, Tony was here, ready to rescue me. He was gone and my life become miserable."

Hearing that, McGee felt a pang of jealousy. But he said nothing; Abby had every right to vent herself.

"And now he's back. But no, he's not really back; he is someone else. How do I know he would be again part of my life? Part of anyone life? We were his family and we stabbed him in the back. I'm ashamed of myself, as I'm ashamed of the whole things that lead to his departure. You and Gibbs drove him away and I've done nothing to keep him here. Maybe if I fought, I could prevent his leaving and we would still be friends with him."

Ziva raised her arms, in defeat. She didn't have anymore the power to argue.

"You are right, Abby! I treated him horribly and he left. It is my entire fault. I tried to talk with him, but… but…" she starts to sob again and Abby was worried. Never ever she saw a crying Ziva. Abby was Abby, fierce and loyal, but she had always a caring side hidden somewhere in her lab coat. She got Ziva in one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Don't cry, Ziva! You and he will talk and sort things out. You'll tell him you're sorry, Tony has a heart of gold and he will forgive you. You'll see, everything will be all right. Please don't cry!"

The dam of sorrow hidden in Ziva crushed. She clanged to Abby and cried some more.

"I have tried Abby, I have tried. He is no longer Tony, **MY** Tony. There is no life in his eyes, none. It is my fault and I am so sorry. Gibbs should have left me behind; I did not deserve a second chance. Even if you hate me, you cannot hate me more that I hate myself. What was I thinking? I knew I loved him, but I was so hurt. He did not choose me; all it took him was to call and I would have come running. His eyes were somewhere around me where we were not out in the field. I knew he had my six in work hours, but I wanted him to have my six all the time. And then came the cursed trip to Israel, when I tripped him and stuck a loaded gun in his face. He said… he said then it was when he died. The Tony I knew and I loved died and I was his killer. I am sorry Abby, I am so sorry."

Abby was really spooked now. She had known Ziva for a while and she never blamed herself so harshly. Tim walked slowly towards the two crying women, but someone else got there first. One of the Dynamic Duo, Mick or Nick.

"I've heard what you said and I want to say a few things myself. First of all, thank you. Thank you for giving us a damned good leader, a man who would be there for you anytime. I saw him struggling to cope with his new life; I saw him fighting to rebuild his former self and then dropping it. I was there when he finished his rebirth and I was proud of what he became. None of you know, but there are eight teams in Omicron, coded on colors. Our team is Omicron Black, the elite of the elite and Tony climbed the stairs from Intel Analyst to Team Leader. He will die for us and we will do the same thing, remember that. Now you hurt him, hurt him badly. Don't do it again; maybe he still has some mercy stock left, but we don't. Let him be! He will befriend you again if that's what he wants, but don't push him. .Clear?"

* _MTAC _*

Even if the credentials were checked and the operation was supposed to be jointed, things were not smooth. All the agencies tripped on their cojones and no trust was shown. Especially not from the CIA. Tony got tired of playing this kind of game. Jo felt him and put a warning hand over his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Stay low, Tony! It's not yet the time to step into the light. Let them make fools of themselves and only then give the coup-de-grace. Remember, it's our game and our rules."

The bloody bastard of the CIA, that Cruz guy kept blabbing about national security, high clearance and stuff like that. Kane was ready to take out his gun and put a few bullets in the idiot knee when he got the finger movement from the Team Leader. The code was not written anywhere, but everyone from the Omicron Black knew it. What Tony was saying was: "Not yet, keep low. Me first!" Then things got heated, Fornell started to yell at Cruz and then the CIA dork literally put his feet in his mouth.

"I don't think you get the whole picture. CIA is on the tracks of the briefcase containing the stolen sensitive equipment and we will share all the information necessary for your agencies to help us."

Kane smiled, Tony was loaded and ready to rock. A loud whistle made interruption and Tony slammed the folder brought by Cruz on the table.

"That's bullshit, CIA-man! All the information within the folder has been blackened and edited. Did you or did you not receive orders to bring us all the Intel about operation _Moonshine_?"

Cruz was speechless. No one ever dared to accuse right in the face his Agency about covering parts of sensitive material.

"Mister I-Don't-Know-What-Your-Name-Is, the rest of the information are above top secret class and no, I wasn't ordered to give something to the rest of you".

Tony exchanged a knowing look with Talisa, his intel analyst.

"Oh, Shy-One, care to tell us more?"

Talisa was in business mode. No smile, no nothing else than a machine.

"I will put aside any information from CIA, 'cause they are rubbish. I'll give you our intel: three months ago, our deep-covert operation team reported the purchase of a nuke. A nuke, not some _stolen sensitive equipment_, as some lazy-ass agency calls it. We traced the nuke to the point of origin, the former Kazakhstan Republic and we had in custody the one responsible of the theft of the nuke from the military. It is a RA-115, a.k.a. _backpack nuke_. Even if he was interrogated by the best, the detained committed suicide by ingesting an unknown toxin. Even so, we have information that the nuke was carried inside US borders aboard an aircraft carrier. One of our-to-be operatives did manage to send us information about the impeding arrival of the device. It was an over-zealous mistake from hit to try and engage in combat two members of the AQUAP fraction from US. His death was tragic and for us means another motive to cull down the terrorists. What the CIA convenient forgot to mention is the fact that the sale was supposed to be made to a CIA operative and it was a leak in the flux of intel. Therefore, the nuke got into the wrong hands and CIA took steps to hide the shit under the carpet. Well, newsflash: It stinks! And so do you!"

The deep gaze which fell over field operative Cruz was overwhelming. Tony knew he did not have to tell anything, Jo would take care of things. Frankly, all of the Omicron was afraid of Jo. Her mind did do all the weird connections and her knowledge of the situations was something to be reckoned with. She knitted her fingers under her chin for a second, exhaled and the tapped with a long finger on the folder. Her voice rise tremors of fear in the hearts of all around the table.

"Well now Talisa, that is a good sitrep. But it's not enough. By the courtesy of a geek of our top team, I got my hands on the _Operation Moonshine_ folder. The CIA tried to get away from the stench, but sometimes wanting is not an option. Our intel analyst pointed the important stuff, but the folders containing the full operation will be given to you at the end of the meeting."

Cruz jumped like he was kneed in the groin.

"You can't do that! It's illegal to get in our servers and it's illegal to give away information unsanctioned by my agency. A lot of undercover work is at stake here."

"Do I look like I care, Field Operative Cruz? You've heard my top team member calling me Mother Hen. Do you know why? Because, for me, everything is personal. When a member from one of my team suffers, all whom are guilty suffer. Because when someone hurts one of my people, the guilty one or ones gets culled. And that's not negotiable. For a second, I was stupid enough to think the Central Idiots Adventure could play fair, but it was a mistake. In our line of duty we don't do mistakes like that and I will pay a price. But I can make things right. Field Operative Cruz, you and your moronic of an agency are banned from this operation. Every member of your agency who gets in our way will be treated like hostile. I'm quite sure you've heard about our reputation and I can assure you, none of us Omicrons get where we are kissing butts and playing political games. Kane, please remove mister Cruz out of this meeting and out of the building. By the right given to me by my carte blanche, I ban Field Operative Cruz or anyone from his agency to enter any federal agency building while any member of Omicron are inside, until this operation is over. Under no circumstances an agent of CIA can enter a building as described, no matter what the circumstances are. Do I make myself clear? Meeting is over, we will meet tonight at eleven before Wolf's Hour".

Kane smirked.

"Before Wolf's Hour means p.m. After Wolf's Hour means a.m. Wolf's Hour is at midnight, to make everything clear."

Jo stopped Tony as he was about to make way through the doors.

"Now-now Tony, let me ask you a few questions, OK?"

"Shucks mom, don't wanna. Can't make me, nah-nah-nah-nah!"

"Stop right there before I spank you. I want to talk with you as your friend."

He didn't like the way the conversation was getting into and he tried to bold. No avail, Jo grabbed him by his ear.

"No chance in hell, mister. You always refer to me as Mother Hen. I'll show you what Mother Hen means, buster. Talk!"

Tony was playing the innocence card. One who would look at him could swear he didn't know what the conversation was all about. But not Jo.

"Tony, I am playing this game for a long time. You gave me your trust; I gave you mine. So, what are you intending to do about you know what?"

Tony sighed; he knew when he was cornered. His hand dug in his pants pocket and shown something to Jo. She playfully slapped his forehead and he smiled. He knew Jo was a living and breathing lie detector and not a thing could be hidden from her.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew from the start, M'lady! And you let me boil in my own juices."

She slapped him again over the back of his head this time. As they were exiting MTAC, she pointed to him.

"What kind of Mother Hen I would be if my hatchlings were hiding things from me. You will get detention, mister! Mark my words!"


	10. Chapter 10

* _Bullpen_ *

When Tony got in the bullpen, Gibbs appeared near him.

"Let's take a few steps and have some words, OK?"

"I was on my way to see Ducky. Care to join me?"

In the elevator, Gibbs smiled. Even if he was tempted to push the emergency stop button, he knew Tony wouldn't let him.

"So, Team Leader DiNozzo, what is this Omicron business?"

"Omicron is a pack of teams, eight of them, color coded. Each color means a different thing. I won't say much about the others, but my team is the black one. You do realize what this color means; do you? The Omicron operates under the direct orders from the President and let's just say we are known as a tight cluster of bastards. Something like piss in our soup and we'll make you eat it. Not the soup."

Gibbs looked at his ex-second in command. Tony had changed. No longer the carefree attitude was there. A dark cloud of danger hovered over him and his eyes… God, his eyes were lifeless, ready to take everything and give nothing back. Was that a mask of did Tony now let everyone see the real self?

"So Gibbs, what happened lately? Before you mention it, don't let that Delmano fiasco get in your heart. The order to get him in NCIS came from Jo."

"Wanted to ask you: who is Jo?"

"Jo? The greatest living walking mystery. I swear it to you Gibbs, she knows everything. Hell, I don't think even wikipedia got more information than she does. A piece of advice: never ever cross her; all of us Omicron would kill for her."

Gibbs couldn't help it but felt a pang of regret. Tony was no longer heart and soul NCIS, he moved on. Their new start will prove to be well chosen or it will become a disaster?

Entering the Autopsy, Gibbs trotted alongside Tony. Ducky saw them and the grandpa smile took command.

"Anthony, my dear boy, how delightful to see you again. My-my, you do look changed, indeed. I believe your last three years were full of unexpected events."

Ducky was Ducky and Tony missed his old friend's stories. Moving like time was on his side, Ducky brought in front three glasses and poured generous amounts of a Talisker whisky bottle.

"An unique brand this whisky is. Tell me, young Anthony, do you happen to know why did mister Palmer suddenly became bold as brass in the last months? Even if Jethro doesn't approve, it is nice to see confidence build in the young man. Why, I even heard you even offered him a job."

Gibbs was not pleased when he heard the last comment. He stopped the glass from touching his lips.

"What? DiNozzo, you can't come in here and try to steal my people! What's the matter with you?"

"Now Jethro, you must loose that second b from your name, people could get a wrong impression there."

Gibbs just shook his head. He knew he was on dangerous grounds, his friendship with DiNozzo was brittle, but he couldn't help it. Didn't want everyone to know, but he grew fond on Palmer, the kid was showing good signs. DiNozzo sipped from his glass.

"That's OK, Duck. Gibbs must live by the standards of his namesake. To tell the truth, Gremlin was there for me when no one would. I know it's past history Gibbs, but when you had your little hiatus and my team shown nothing more than malice towards me, I was feeling kinda low. Jenny didn't help, either. Only Jimmy stood by my side and we did grow in a nice friendship. During the last year, I reconnected with him and my team adopted him, like a little brother. Can't say they had a nice road to do that, but we are here for him, whatever he needs."

Great, Palmer was buddy with DiNozzo. But this wasn't a bad thing; the bad thing was he driving DiNozzo away, ah he remembered. There was a lot of lingering feelings around the whole deal. Not even now Gibbs confronted Ziva for her role in the "DiNozzo mess". He preferred to let her be. The damage was already done. Now it was the time for he to move one and cherish the fact DiNozzo gave him a second chance.

"Young Anthony, when did you have your last medical check? You must excuse the professional interest, but I only want the best for you."

"Well Ducky, to be honest, the last time I ever had contact with medical procedures was three months ago, when Jimmy put me in seven stitches for a knife wound. Won't say how I acquired such a wonderful gift. Please excuse me, but I need to make a reality check with Abby. Stay close doctor, I might need emergency treatment after the encounter".

_* Abby's lab *_

The lab was quiet. No music blasting from the speakers, no empty recipients of Caff-Pow littering the tables; only Abby, bent over her computer. Tony knocked and smiled when Abby jumped, surprised.

"Hello, Abby! Please put away the cutting tools and the toxins you may have at hand, I just wanted to say hi."

A tornado couldn't move faster that she, when she closed the distance and jumped at Tony, engulfing him in a bone-crushing, air-taking hug. She let him be after a while and playful punched in the arm.

"Oh, you are in big trouble, mister. You broke your promise with Abby; you said you'd never leave without telling. What was all this about? Where did you go? Are you back for good? What is with these clothes on you?"

"Abby! Abby! Breath! I have my own team now and I am back just for this operation. Told ya, I needed a fresh start, I was past my expiry date with NCIS. But tell me something, where is Bert?"

Abby looked sheepishly at him and her fingers knotted.

"Ah… Uhh.. I throw him in the incinerator, thinking it was you. Sorry, Tony,"

"Haha! That's good! I hope you no longer have the urge to do that with the real me, do you?"

Abby saw a glimpse of pain in Tony's eyes. Wait a second, since when Tony leaved someone saw the real him? Or it was just an elaborate façade?

"Tony! Have someone in your life? Someone special, I mean?"

"I don't wanna tell you. Not yet. You'll be the second to know?"

"Second to know? Mister, you are forgetting who you're dealing with. I am Abby, forensic scientist extraordinaire and you dare to say such a thing to me? Who is the first to know? Gibbs? No, you're still pissed at him. Timmy? Nah. Ziva? Oh my God, it's Ziva, isn't it? You do still love her, don't you?"

Tony allowed a sad smile to wash over his face; but it was so faint that Abby thought she imagined it.

"No Abs, it's not Ziva. She is a closed chapter from my life. I did love her, but you know how it ended, don't you? No, the first person that already knows is my leader. She is scary like a cat in the pidgins house."

"Why, I am shocked! Didn't saw you the type to go high over the fence. Who is she? I know I don't have the right to ask, but I need to know. Come on, Tony, Abby here speaking! Don't you dare have secrets with me, buster! I must meet her!"

Tony was almost missing the babbling of his friend.

"Abby, chill! Jo, my leader, is a good friend of mine, a real good friend. And she knows everything."

"Like Gibbs?"

"A thousand time scarier. And even more."

A sharp thrill was heard and Tony pick out his communicator from the pocket. A deep frown appeared on his face.

"Abby, talk to you later. The meeting is in progress and they need me."


	11. Chapter 11

When Gibbs managed to get back in the bullpen, things were quiet. Maybe too quiet. But seeing Animal standing guard near the stairs, he knew the chatter moved into the Director Office. He looked at McGee.

"McGee, know anything what's happening upstairs?"

"No Boss. The whole bunch got upstairs and that guy got orders to not let anyone up, no matter whom. I wonder what is happening. The security is up."

*_ Director Office _*

Jo was worried. Maya did indeed get some new intel, but something was not right. Years and years of skill honing were warning her that things were not as simple as they seem to be.

"Maya, sitrep on Aziz Haddad."

"Aziz Haddad entered US three weeks ago. Omicron Red compiled his whereabouts and concluded a disturbing fact: he came to find the best place to detonate the nuke. Right here, in DC."

"Talisa?"

"We have a lock on one of their safe houses. But is too much in the open, with heavy protection details. We are sure it is a façade for something much more dangerous waiting to happen. And this things scares me."

Tony clapped his hands.

"Good sitrep, Shy-One! But it's better when you say that you're scared. Are you sure you'll be able to sleep well tonight? Or do you need one of us to come and tuck you in?"

Talisa looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"That is of no concern to you or any of the other guys. I have someone to tuck me in at night, got it?"

"Who got your pants in a knot? All I was trying to do was to save your sex life, Tal."

"Don't you worry about my sex life! Just for your information Wise-One, I do have a boyfriend. Top of that, he just announced me he's gonna propose."

That prompted shouts and screams all around the table until Jo got up, walked around the table and gave head-slaps, ear-pinches and some hair pulling.

"That's enough! What do you think we are, some kindergarten? What is the matter with you, people?"

Kane was to first one to jump up and down his chair.

"Uh-uh-uh! Mom, I wanna talk. Please, Mom!"

Getting the tired approval from Jo, Kane burst.

"We must meet Talisa's boyfriend. What if he is a serial rapist? What if he's a serial masturbator?"

"He's not! Why do you always have to know everything about my dating? God, you are the older brother I never wanted. Fine, just to calm spirits and force us to return at the mission, I'll ask him to come and propose in the middle of the team, so you'll see he's not what you think he is. And no way he is a serial masturbator Kane, we all know that position is taken by you."

"What, now you peek when I shower? Maybe you have a crush on me and you're afraid to tell."

"The only crush on you will be when I'll drop two tons of rocks on your head, so everybody will se your head is hollow."

Maya just smiled. She loved this barter; because she was the youngest of the team, Talisa was at the end of receiving all kinds of jokes. But she was sharp as a Damascus blade; never letting any of the jokes unanswered ten times the damage. Jo tapped her finger on the table and all chatter faded into oblivion. The team knew damn well not to cross her.

"Now that the things are settled and Talisa will get the proposal in your own back-yard, let's get back to business. Tony, what do you suggest?"

"Considering what Talisa estimated, it's better not to engage them. Omicron Red should continue to keep tabs on them. We'll stage a car accident and get him wheeled in hospital. From there it would be easy to have him interrogated."

"Do that. Dynamic Duo, you are to keep long-range surveillance over the house. Maya, back them up. Animal will be in charge of staging the accident. Talisa, due to your impeding proposal, you are to stay at the intel control and Omicron Red will report to you. Kane, you and Tony get around and find as more as you can on the operation of the dorks from CIA and see if you can find out who is the mole. I will have a little chat with the Mossad head goon."

* _Bullpen_ *

Cabron awed McGee. The fingers of the young Omicron geek were flying over the keys like a whirlwind and on the displays lines of codes were passing one by one. For Cabron it was easy, he was reading the codes without effort, but McGee was having difficulties in understanding them first.

"Can you tell me why are you breaking that code in several packets?"

Cabron just shrugged.

"Sending packets straight in the firewall. Half of them are containing my worm packages, half of them emulate the response of the firewall. When the packets are in, they are not seen as viral code, just dummy files. Then I piggyback a request for a DNS forwarding with the instruction package. When it's in, the packages already there are unpacking, assembly as in the table and I have control. No damage done. Yet."

Gibbs got Ziva in his sights. He shows her two fingers and mouthed: "Elevator". She knew things were putting in motion and Gibbs was ready to talk. After three years.

When the emergency button was pressed, Gibbs stood there for a little, looking into nothing.

"Ziver, time to talk! I let things unfinished; I was hurting. Hurting because I've lost the best agent I ever worked with. Hurting because someone who was like a daughter to me made me choose. I never let myself to forget; but you disappointed me, Ziver. I let things rest; I already lost one agent. I didn't want to loose another."

Ziva fought back tears. That dreading moment was etched forever in her heart. She knew a price would be to be paid for her actions and she was more gladly to pay it if this could make things right. Gibbs was not finished.

"I won't say more. Remember, Ziver: try to make things right. He is a good man!"

* _Somewhere in the building_ *

Two men were lingering in the shadows.

"Are you sure? The boss said it's no big deal; the sucker is unarmed. Arrive, raise hell, leave! That's all! Let's move and be ready with the flash bangs."

_ * Bullpen *_

When the elevator doors opened and two men stepped in the open, all of Tony's thoughts screamed DANGER. The first one was about to raise the hand and show the gun it was concealed in the sleeve when Maya started her dance. Two thin long blades whistled through the air and shone flickers of deadly lights around them. Moving like a cat, she turned, flipped and jumped between them. That was a sight to behold. The blades swished and one of them caught the armed hand, just above the elbow. She didn't stay to watch the result; she dodged and slides on her knees over the second man. In her movement, she turned and with two fast slices severed the hamstrings of his legs, making him drop. Two small objects clattered on the floor. Recognizing flash bangs, Tony jumped and kicked them into the farthest corner, where they banged harmlessly. The action was over as quick as it started and Maya got up. The first man was clutching his hand, trying to stop the blood from flowing. The second was too busy to scream and groan on the floor to do something else. By that time, a lot of weapons were pointed to them. Tony whistled picking the gun discarded by the first man.

"Hollow points, silencer! God, who did I pissed this time to have extermination squads on my butt?"

Animal was searching their pockets; they were empty. But Talisa was the one who solved the mystery. Bending over one of them and turning their face, he smiled.

"If my memory serves me right, and it always did, this little fellow here is part of a K unit. Lockdown the building, we have two or more on the set, ready to strike."

As Gibbs hurried to his desk to get his SIG, he passed Tony. The whisper heard from him turned his insides into ice. One word, that's all what Tony muttered: "Kidon".


	12. Chapter 12

McGee saw the whole action and was frozen in place. How someone so slender could move so quick and hack with this kind of cruelty? After assessing the situation and making sure no one was injured, Tony regained his voice. How better to inform about that the rest than picking on his former Probie?

"Close your mouth, McShocked! I've seen Maya doing her slice-chop!chop! so many times now I'm afraid to have her sit near me at the table. I wonder where does she hides her blades in shower."

Maya responded with a look of pure malice and stinging words.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Not gonna happen, heard you don't make the standard. You know, about your…wiener."

Stiffled laugher was heard across. But Tony didn't look hurt.

"Someone call Ducky or Palmer; patch those two and take them to interrogation. Time to play the game."

*_ Interrogation 1, some time after_*

Gibbs was eager to see Tony again in action. His former SFA did had some special gift to make anyone confess. I wonder, Gibbs thought, this new Tony will do the same? He intended to stay behind the glass, but Tony had other plans.

"Gibbs, with me! I want to smash the bastard for good."

The unlucky guest from Interrogation 1 was the poor bastard who got his hamstring chopped. Even if Ducky managed to save his legs, he would walk forever with a limp. He was cuffed to the table and had his eyes closed. But when Tony entered along with Gibbs, his eyes snapped open. Tony sat across the table, just watching, waiting. He didn't have to wait too long, because the man snapped.

"You're lucky you've hide behind a skirt! And your woman is luckier, had another woman to protect her."

A small thin smile made way towards Tony's lips.

"Well now, looks like you've hit the jackpot. Wait, what do you know? It's full of turd! Hurray for the mighty extermination dude! Tell me, you were selected just because you're left handed?"

"You imbecile! Do you think you were the target?"

Tony slammed his palms on the table and looked the prisoner in straight in his eyes. The depth of pain and need for revenge was overwhelming and the prisoner gulped.

"You don't get it, do you? I don't care who you are! I don't care why you missed! All I care to find is who sent you. And you are going to answer me right now. You don't know us; you don't know how we do things."

He opened his communicator.

"Animal, get Maya in Interrogation 2. Be sure to cripple his friend. Then and only then get Ducky to stop the blood flow."

"You're bluffing! You Americans don't have the guts to do such things."

"Maya is European. She will make your friend the same as you are. A cripple. Someone who would never find a job anywhere else and who would beg for money to buy food. You will live your life under bridges, because no one will dare to hire you after we'll be through with you."

Gibbs had to admit, this was a different approach. Never ever Tony did try to threaten a subject. Or it wasn't a bluff? Considering the fact he and Tony never worked together in the last three years, Gibbs felt a shiver down his spine. Tony never broke eye contact with the prisoner. When the door opened and Maya appeared, Gibbs felt the need to bolt. That's because Maya had a frozen air around her, an air of cruelty.

"So Tony, did you need to work on our friend here? A quick cut at the Achille's tendon with a serrated blade will do miracles."

"Not yet, Maya. Tell me little one, who was the target and who sends you?"

Gibbs felt the need to talk; this was not possible, the Tony who worked alongside him for so many years couldn't be so cruel.

"DiNozzo, stop it! This attack happened under NCIS jurisdiction! We are to investigate."

"Newsflash, Gibbs! I no longer work for NCIS and remember the carte blanche from Jo. If you don't have the guts to look, go and fetch Ziva. She and I could have a chat about all the painful points of the human body."

"Tony, you swore to uphold the law. What are you doing?"

"You don't know the oath I took. You weren't there, Gibbs! You didn't see my blood flowing on the flag. So don't you dare tell me what to do and what not to do."

"Don't go there, Tony! Don't take my road. It's full of pain and sorrow."

"Yeah, right! Have you ever seen members of your team tortured by terrorists, Gibbs? It takes two years to train a team, but it takes just a few seconds to get them wasted. I won't get there again. No human on the face of this planet will be allowed to even cast a bad glance at one of my team. So, if I want to use everything to get a confession out of him, I will. And that includes pliers, hot iron rods, toxins, drugs or even radiation bath! Deal with it!"

The prisoner snapped.

"You're mad! You weren't the target; that Jo woman was! Why did you interfere? You don't get it, do you? Even if you torture me, the one who gave the orders is too high placed for you to do anything about."

"Maya, you are to remove NCIS agent Gibbs from this room. Call Jimmy Palmer and tell him to bring a body bag and plastic sheets. The mouth that doesn't talk didn't have to live. Tell Animal to bring me an execution gun and a camera. After I'll execute him and film it, maybe the other one will talk. If not, Jimmy will have to bring another body bag. We always have the Aziz option".

Was Tony bluffing? Or he was dead serious? Gibbs hoped for the first. But as time passed and a body bag was brought in the room, alone some plastic sheets, Gibbs was more and more worried. Animal came and brought a little suitcase, presenting it to Tony. Once opened, a sleek little gun showed it's ugly nose.

"You know, little man, a lot of people tried to show guts in front of death. Look at me for an example: I've beet infected with plague; I've been beaten, stabbed, run over by a car. Hell, I even got locked inside a container with a Mossad assassin. But I have to tell you; Jo is the only living human who could give me tremors. And then you make appearance, trying to kill one of the few humans to try to do a thing about the human race. And you think there won't be a lot of hell involved."

He took out the pistol and broke the barrel. After inserting a plastic cartridge, he closed the gun with a click.

"They say the pain is short. I don't know about this."

Gibbs tried to make one last try.

"Tony, don't do it! You are better than this. Let's just break a few bones from his arms and maybe he will talk."

Too late, Gibbs! Maya shoved the prisoner from the behind and kept his head on the table, over the plastic sheet. When he felt the cold ring of the gun on his head and heard Gibbs slamming the door on the way out, he couldn't do it anymore. Just before he heard the click of the safety, he was broken.

"OK! OK! The one who paid us is Ilan Bodnar."


	13. Chapter 13

Tony stormed out of the interrogation like a cat with the hell's flames on his tail. He was no stranger to that name, but something was bugging him. Gibbs managed to outrun him.

"Tony, wait up! What was all about in interrogation? Did you really was ready to execute the detained?"

Arctic winds spiced Tony's voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Gibbs? But the truth is simple: I don't know. When I took the oath for the Omicron, I swore on my blood. And I don't mean that literally. I can even show you my scar to prove it. Now please excuse me, something is hinky, to quote Abby."

He got near Talisa.

"Tal, I need to borrow your brain for a few minutes. The execution squad said their target was Jo. But no sane or insane people would dare to even look the wrong way at Jo. What I'm missing? No way Ilan Bodnar will dare to move against us."

Talisa smiled. Her mind was working like a computer; she loved a challenge. For a brief second, she closed her eyes.

"Considering the fact Ilan Bodnar is the second on command in Mossad and he is well known in the inner circles for being a cautious greedy bastard, the target of this particular Kidon unit cannot be Jo. They were armed with Jericho 941, .40 S&W cartridges, with silencer. No way they could pierce our body-armor. They had flash bangs, to cover their retreat, but the didn't knew about their weak points of their shootings. They took out the handguns at half-long distance range, a mistake that I don't know why it was made. If they were to use the Jerichos knowing about the body-armor, they should have waited until they were at two or three meters. But they didn't. Ilan Bodnar is known for a sharp vision about combat situation; therefore he should have trained better. That means Jo was not the target; they were decoys. Why did Ilan Bodnar try such a thing wasting two Kidons? And why there is two more missing from the original team? The answer to this question is simple: those two are decoys, thrown in our way to distract us. Someone else is the target."

The realization dawned on Tony and he turned on his heels.

"Animal, hurry! Give me another appearance, things will get ugly."

* _Washington Hotel, parking area_ *

A homeless bum was digging through some bins. His disheveled looks would make everyone to give him some spare change, but he kept muttering under his breath something about secret agencies monitoring his habits and the way he lived. He was carrying a dirty shoulder bag, with some empty cans poking out the broken zipper. As he moved to a trash bin placed near a pillar, some fancy black limo pulled out of the shadows and screeched near the elevator. Two men get out of it and scanned the area. One of them gets near the bum.

"You are not allowed to be here. Go in your way before we take measures."

"Hey! I know my rights, 'key? I can be here, my taxes pay this hotel, and don't you forget this. Have some spare change?"

The first guy moved his jacket so his holster was shown. The bum sighed.

"Yeah, the secret agencies always want to shut my mouth. But the truth is there is an Area 51 and the common citizen must know about that. What are you going to do, pull out the neutralizer and wipe clean my memory?"

The two exchanged a puzzled look. The elevator doors dinged open and out came three men. One was Malachi Ben Gidon, other was Officer Liat Tuvia and the last was the Mossad Director, Eli David. They didn't get to take three or four steps in the open when a motorcycle came to the open, two men riding it. The first one was bent over, but the second had a machine-gun pointing at them. The homeless bum got into action. Yelling "Gun, get down!" he took out from his parka a pair of Glocks and started shooting. All his bullets hit with maximum accuracy and the visor of the shooter's helmet shattered at the impact of the high-velocity bullets. The driver let the motor slide and he jumped, taking cover behind some cars. The bum crashed behind the limo and started yelling orders in a mic hidden at his wrist.

"Animal, get to the right, we have contact! Meet with Cabron at the middle and secure the area. There could be others waiting."

He felt the cold touch of a gun at the back of his head; taking a quick step aside, his hand locked on the hand that was pointing the gun and snapped the wrist. Malachi grunted in pain, but a fist got into his solar plexus and he got down in pain. The homeless one pivoted and pointed both gun at Liat.

"Good guy here! Guard David until my team secures the area!"

Liat nodded, because she recognized DiNozzo. Even if he looked like a bum and smelled like a latrine, the way he moved and the way he shoots was something to behold. He didn't sprayed the cars with bullets; all his targets were just across the place where the shooter was hiding, rounding him with a fence of hot lead. Never ever he stopped his shooting, taking alternative shots with a pistol while loading the other. A voice boomed from across the parking place.

"You behind the car! We have you surrounded. Throw away your weapons and get out with your hands up! This is your first and only warning!"

No response. In the earpiece, something crackled and Tony heard Animal.

"Position taken. Awaiting confirmation for the kill shot."

Tony stopped his shooting for a few seconds. He doubted they could take out the aggressor alive and Animal never asked for a kill shot unless it was the only alternative. He had to think fast.

"Granted!"

A single shot ringed and the guy behind the cars half-jumped and let his gun fall. He crashed on the ground like a puppet at the end of the show, when the puppeteer cuts its strings. Then and only then he looked at the Mossad officers. Even if Malachi was clutching his hand, he was relieved to see that everyone was safe. Eli David pierced him with his gaze.

"You have saved my life. Even if I wanted you dead."

"Don't get used to it, David. The only reason why I saved your ass is we can't afford to loose any ties with the ones involved in this mission."

Malachi just look at him with hate is his eyes.

"You broke my wrist but you did let me live. That's a mistake we don't do it in Mossad."

Tony just shook his head.

"Well Mal, the history repeats from time to time. I gotta tell you something: Lights! Camera! Actions! You look good in red!"


	14. Chapter 14

When McGee and Gibbs came the next morning they weren't surprised to see Tony and his team stayed over night in the bullpen. Maya and Talisa were sleeping on the floor, with a coat under their heads; Kane and Animal were sprawled across a desk and Tony and Cassandra were sitting in front of Cabron's computer and checking something. McGee took a good look at Tony and saw the tired eyes.

"DiNozzo, didn't got too much sleep last night, did you?"

"Don't have time to sleep! Hey Animal, pass me a BoomBoomBoom."

With his eyes still closed, Animal retrieved a small plastic bottle from near the desk and threw it to Tony. Catching it in mid-air, he popped the cork and took a long gulp. Shivering like he was wiped by artic winds, Tony closed his eyes, savoring the liquid.

"What's that? Coffee in disguise?"

"Here, try this stuff Gibbs. It will grow hairs on your chest."

Gibbs sniffed the bottle with caution. The smell was somehow bitter, reminding him of something long forgotten. He took a small sup. His eyebrows climbed almost to the top of his head.

"What the hell is this?"

Tony smiled.

"Something brewed by our team. Don't let it fall into Abby's hands or you'll have a hyperactive-ready-to-be-sedated forensic scientist. Near this, her Caf Pow will look like bottled water. McGenius, can't have you running on this stuff or Gibbs will be forced to run you over with his truck just to stop you from running."

Cabron sighed.

"Mano, this is useless. In all the Mossad fileserver there is no intel about Kidon missions around us."

"Wait a second, you've hacked Mossad?"

"Shush McHacker, you've done worst and we didn't tell. Cassandra?"

"It's an under the radar operation. We don't even have access to the identity of those presumptive Kidon units. Sorry Tony, things don't add and we need more intel. Talisa is keeping Omicron Red under fire, but even they can't process this volume of information. We need a fresh mind. Should I wake her?"

Tony's eyes darted to the sleeping form of Talisa. He shook his head.

"No Cass, let her sleep some more. She's exhausted. We need her to be sharp, she doesn't function like us on BoomBoomBoom!"

McGee checked his phone.

"That's strange. Ziva is almost never late. Why she isn't here yet?"

The elevator doors opening gave the answer. In came trotting Eli David and Ziva. The Mossad Director locked eyes with Tony.

"Team Leader DiNozzo. I am sure some of your men already are keeping me in cross-hairs, but I guess you and me should have a talk."

Kane open a sleepy eye. From beneath the coat covering him, his hand darted forward, to show the Glock upgraded with a silencer.

"Tony got his six covered all the time. Well, almost all the time. We don't do peeping jobs."

"Cork it, Kane! The nice man here and me will have a little chat. Don't worry; I can handle him. Oh, Director, how's Mal? I hope his wrist isn't to damaged."

"Why did you break it?"

"It was his wrist or his neck. I had to choose fast. Shall we?"

When both Eli and Ziva moved along, he frowned. That was a conversation that will be most… intriguing. And they moved into Interrogation 2.

"So Director David, what's all about?"

"I always thought of you for a buffoon, like a dead weight. You know, last night my daughter and me had a long talk and I saw what my mistakes were. To think I had three children and I was too blind to cherish what I had. I always wanted control and look where I got. I saw the mistakes that I've made with my Ziva and I feel like my actions drove you away from NCIS. I don't even try to apologize; I know I am unforgiving. But I just to tell that I don't hate you."

"Aww, I'm shocked! You don't even want to hate me? Am I so low in your eyes?"

"No, DiNozzo. I don't want you as an enemy. I can't afford you like an enemy. The fact is you turned the table over me and then I saw why Gibbs kept you around him all those years. I won't hide you, I saw Ziva throwing you on the ground and I didn't know why she hadn't pulled the trigger. Now I'm happy for that. I am selfish, I know, but you saved my life. You and your team even uncovered the plans against me. Never ever I could imagine someone like Ilan making a move against me. Don't get me wrong, I live in a world where deception, lie and treason are every day tools, but I was so blind I thought Ilan Bodnar will be the next to have the Director chair in Mossad. Liat is at the embassy, in a few hours will get you some top secret intel."

"That would be nice. Maybe we'll get more information; more that we already have it."

Ziva lowered hey eyes and whispered.

"Team Leader DiNozzo, I know what I have done. My mistakes are so big even I cannot comprehend them, I took you for granted and I have hurt you more that I have hurt anyone. I would give anything to turn back time and make things right."

"No time for this, Ziva. If both of us will survive this operation, maybe we'll have time to sort out our divergences."

Eli talked, in Hebrew.

"_You've hurt him badly, bat. Make things right, we need this kind of warrior._"

"_It will be a long time to get him to trust me again. Perhaps never._"

The communicator gave a sharp thrill and Tony answered. As the information from the other end kept being presented, his face was getting more and more frozen. He clicked it shut and his jaws were clenched. He stormed out the interrogation and got in the bullpen. Hetty and her crew was there already, but he was looking for one particular individual.

"Kane, we are going mobile! Get the van and get the Dynamic Duo. Pack heavy. Jo was ambushed during the trip. Let us tell them the song of our people."

The next minutes were a flurry of preparations. Never saw Gibbs such a great coordination; weapons were picked, clips were loaded. A breeze of danger was hovering over the bullpen. None of the four men preparing for the battle was wasting unnecessary movements; all their actions were smooth like oil. Ziva was the first to break the silence.

"Can I come with you? I could help."

Kane looked at Tony and shrugged this shoulders.

"Your call, boss. But if it's an yes, tell her the rules."

For a long second, Tony stopped and looked at her. Punching in the clip in an AUG, he nodded.

"OK, you can come. Remember three things, they're not negotiable. First: we don't negotiate. Second: when you shoot, shoot to kill. And third, the most important: Respect the chain of command."

Before leaving, he smiled at McGee.

"McNinja, you and Cabron work together and assemble a plan to get in the hospital without any cameras watching us. "

And they were gone. McGee sighed.

"Boss, I don't know what to think anymore. Tony was three jokes and five smiles; now he's cold as ice. Is it normal to be scared?"

Gibbs nodded.

"He's changed, Tim. I saw in my times with the jarheads warriors like him. They burned fast, but they burned in glory. God speed, DiNozzo."


	15. Chapter 15

McGee had a brief moment to wonder why Tony has smiled, even if it was a cold one. But when his fingers get stuck on the keys, he starts to mumble.

"I should've known! Leave it to Tony to make good use for superglue. God, I threw away the nail polish two years ago!"

Cabron shook with laugher.

"Sorry mano, Tony gave the order and we couldn't have said no."

* _ The van _*

The silence was overwhelming. For Ziva it was something weird having Tony in the same car with her and he was keeping silence.

"Tony, what is the situation?"

But Tony didn't answer. He was hunched over his tablet and his fingers were fluttering all over the touchscreen, popping fields and completing them. Kane was driving like a monkey on acid and the Dynamic Duo kept fidgeting with the guns. Finally, Tony responded.

"Jo was ambushed and she took cover in one of our safe-houses. Agent David, you are to follow orders from any of us and you aren't allowed to discuss them. Our team works like a clock mechanism, don't try to get high in the chain of command. We are to go in the safe-house and no one except Jo will be allowed to live."

Even if his words pained her, Ziva knew he was right. She had done back talking and other nasty stuff when Tony was temporary in charge; he had every right not to trust her. She spoke.

"It is ironic. An ex-investigator turned killer makes pair with an ex-killer, turned investigator."

Tony snapped.

"Here we go again! You know Ziva, you never learned, do you? Not I and not one Omicron member is a killer. We are jury and executioner, but we serve and uphold the law. Mick or Nick, one of you has my six when we got there."

"Just give me the chance to have your six, Tony. We could work together like a team; we worked before."

Bad thing to say, Ziva. Tony frowned.

"Agent David, a team is formed with people you trust. A team is formed with people who are ready to kill for you and to die for you. We are Omicron, our team was forged with pain and blood. But more important, it was forged with utmost trust. So no Ziva, Mick or Nick will have my six."

Ziva felt tears stinging her eyes. Tony lost his trust in her and the worst thing was she knew he was right to do so. After all, what kind of partner would throw his partner on the concrete, knowing he had an injured shoulder and then pointing a gun at him? She was ashamed of what she had done, but shame would not erase her actions or even make Tony trust her again.

The tires screeched and in an instant the situation changed. The door snapped open and off they were. The yard they stopped in was large, some kind of an orchard. A log house was in the middle of the yard and two vans with open doors stood in front of it. One body was sprawled in front of the first and one motorcycle was burning near the front door. The Dynamic Duo parted like shadows and their weapons were ready to spit fire. Kane jumped from the driver place and took out a mean looking Colt. There was an air of madness engulfing him and Ziva couldn't help but shiver. Her days as an assassin were long gone, but the expression on Kane kept reminding her of those times. Kane yelled.

"Show them the way to oblivion!"

Tony sighed. God, Kane had a way with his battle cries that you wouldn't know if to cry or laugh. Their arrival wasn't missed, as three bangs were heard and Tony dived, the bullets biting the dirt. His AUG rose to his shoulder and he sprayed the place from which were shot.

"Marco! Marco! Going south!"

For a moment, Ziva was taken aback. What was that? But she heard shouts from the other.

"Marco! Marco! Going north!"

"Marco! Marco! Going east!"

"Marco! Marco! Going west!"

She almost missed the movements of the Omicrons. She got to admit it, they were good. Their moves were smooth like oil and they wasted no time of disappearing like swallowed by the ground. She was left there alone, near the vans. Taking out her side arm, she took cover behind the van and waited.

Tony got to the front door, his AUG swinging in all direction, trying to cover any threats. The door was slight ajar, but he didn't kick it open without checking for booby traps. They were none so he entered. Quickly, his eyes darted towards another body, lying on the stairs. Two dead already and the story was just unraveling? He knew the others from his team were making way inside the house. He was about to put his foot of the first stair when two muffled shots were heard and the thumping of a body made him run like a cat out of hell. He got upstairs just in time to see one big bald tattooed guy trashing on the floor, with a bullet hole in his neck. And there, behind a smashed wardrobe, he got a glimpse of metal.

"Polo! Polo! Omicron Leader on stage!"

Jo`s voice was making itself heard from behind the wardrobe.

"Polo! Polo! Sitrep!"

"Two dead downstairs and out. One dead, here. Stage secured!"

Jo popped like she was on springs. She was clutching her left hand.

"Two vans tried to run me over the fence. I had to move fast and I came here. I've managed to put one down, but the bike catches fire. Got another one down when I got upstairs, but two more were around. Just popped the third and there is another around. In the second van there were three or four. Who's with you?"

As Tony was about to say "Kane, Dynamic Duo and Agent David", one shot ringed and the world got new colors of pain around him. Jo moved fast and her gun sounded like an automatic. The man who got the courage to move behind the door was at the receiving end of her shooting. All her four shots were aimed to the head. Even if he was down, Tony rolled behind the couch and took out his backup gun, a S&W revolver. Another man tried to jump over his fallen comrade, but got a bullet between his eyes as a reward. Some muffled shoots were heard from outside the house and from downstairs and the yelling started.

"Polo! Polo! South clear!"

"Polo! Polo! East clear!"

"Polo! Polo! West clear!"

Kicking the guns away from the corpses, he looked at her.

"Call the disposal unit. You are coming with us."

* _NCIS _*

When they made their entrance, everybody was shocked. Apart the fact Tony was limping in pain and Jo cradling her arm, the stench of gunpowder was overwhelming. Gibbs got up first.

"DiNozzo! Can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

Jimmy Palmer was there two, chatting with Maya. He turned to Tony and hurried at him when he saw the pained look on his face.

"Tony, what's the matter? Should I bring my stitches?"

"Bullet in the body-armor, Gremlin! A big bruise is expected."

He started to shed the hoodie. A small hole was seen in it, straight above the heart. Beneath the hoodie Tony wore a bulletproof vest, with ceramic plates. He grunted and tore open the Velcro bands and let the heavy piece fall on the floor. When he pulled over his head the black T-shirt, a little something dangling on a chain made Kane gasp. In an instant he got the little object in hi palm and looked at his with narrowed eyes. It was a wedding band, a strange looking one. Tony, gently but firmly, took in away from Kane. But Kane was not easy to shake.

"I've seen this type of ring. I see it every day."

Dawning realization flooded his eyes. He glanced at Jo, at her left hand and then back to Tony.

"You're Jo's husband?"

Eerie silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Jo smiled; a sad smile. She got up and despite Palmer protests, got near. Kane was burning holes in Tony.

"I don't need those kinds of images in my head. God, I was so blind! You and Jo, always exchanging glances. You and Jo, always coming together at the headquarters. You and Jo! I was blind, Tony! When did that happened?"

Jo just touched Kane on the back of his head while Tony rubbed his eyes. His jaws clenched and a look of haunted steel passed through his eye. Ziva was now beyond shock. Tony was married? To Jo? No offence, but she was old enough to be his mother. Palmer was looking at Tony with understanding in his eyes. He knew a little more about this. Tony slowly got up and begun pacing up and down. Finally, he sits on his desk.

"Not my story to tell, Kane. But you deserve to know."

He picked the ring and snapped the chain, raising them and letting to dangle.

"This ring is a dear memory to me. It's a seal of trust. There was a friend, a real good friend, who gave it to me. Kane, what did you know about Jo?"

Kane was still trying to comprehend what had transpired. The question shot by Tony thrown him in cords. He stuttered but he didn't have the chance to get it right.

"Two years, three months and eight days, Kane. Ring any bells?"

He just shrugged.

"Dunno, long time from then. What's about that?"

Jo was pale as a ghost. A glimmer of tears appeared in the corners of her eyes, but she kept quiet. Tony just moved near her and put his arm protectively over her shoulders. All of them were touched; there was a side of DiNozzo they never knew it existed.

"It was a cold December night when I got the call. I didn't recognize at first the voice, but when I did, I almost snap. I got to the hospital as soon I could, but it wasn't much what could have been done. But the man, my good friend, my mentor… he wanted me to share his last minutes of life with. He knew his life was to end, but something much more important was at stake. He gave me his wedding band and made me promise to protect the ones left behind. Now you get it, Kane? That man, my mentor, was Jo's husband! He died with me watching, knowing his wishes will be granted, no matter what."

His arm was radiating heat and a sense of protection, like always. Jo was glad; the secret was at large. Tony was burning.

"He died in peace, knowing me and I was ready to do anything for his memory. I've tried to be there for Jo whenever she needed me. I don't know if I was good at it, only Jo can judge me. But I tell you this and I really mean it: Jo is under my protection and that's all. She is not my wife; she is my best friend. So lay off the questions, OK?"

He broke and went to the restroom, slamming the door behind him. Gibbs exchanged a quick look with McGee and tried to go after him. But Kane stopped him.

"Don't! He's beyond mad now; he's boiling. Enter and be ready to get a gun stuck in your face."

"I will go after him!"

Ziva was showing bravery. Or madness. Jo quickly wiped his tears.

"As you wish. But remember, you have to put things right with him."

* _Restroom_ *

Tony was looking in the mirror when the door opened and Ziva got in. Switching the lock got her a sneer.

"What do you want, Agent David? Came to rub in my face my failures?"

"No. I just want to see if you are all right. I did not know you and this Jo are so close."

"You know Ziva, you really bring out the worst in me. "This Jo" was the only reason I didn't bite the bullet after being kicked out Gibbs team. Jo was there for me when no one was. To Jo, a bullet wound was a bullet wound, not just a "scratch". To Jo, a dinner with the team means a dinner with the WHOLE team, not just part of it. To Jo, the chain of command is vital; no Omicron member would dare to question her orders. Jo doesn't feel the need to take a shower after talking with me. Jo doesn't think of me as "dead weight". So yes, Jo was there for me whenever I needed her. She would never disrespect me, even if she is the apex predator when needed."

Every word was a slap over her face. She knew she deserved them, but the pain was there, none less. Ziva remembered the time when she and Tony got undercover as a married couple and he baited the bad guys so he would be at the receiving end of the beatings just to keep her safe. When they got locked in the container, she was wrong to tell the others that the graze of the bullet, her bullet, from Tony's arm was a "scratch". When she invited the rest of the team at her place, she deliberately left Tony out of that. She was still wondering why. Never again she had the chance to make it up with him, even if she did offer to cook just for him. Tony slipped over the invitation. What about the whole Rivkin fiasco? Was she so blind not to see Tony having his back? Was she such a fool to think Tony cheated and gain the upper hand from a trained Mossad killer? Oh, how she wished to turn back time. She would gladly kill Michael herself just to regain Tony as a friend. She would do anything in her power and even more just to have Tony back in her life, for good this time. Was it too late? Tony washed his hands.

"There are things I've thrown at you at rage. You got me here in a bad time."

"No, you are right! I had three years to understand the foolishness of my actions and I would do anything to make things right. My father was right, you are a good man and I have treated you horribly. I know I do not deserve it, but can I hope I will get the chance for a new start, like Gibbs got?"

Tony's eyes were dark like a bottomless pit. What Ziva had asked was something deep, so deep he didn't knew the answer. Could he put the past behind? Could he let the black dog rest? He shrugged.

"Don't know, Ziva. Honestly don't know! Time will tell."

And he was out. Ziva closed her eyes. This was better than nothing. Maybe she will prove to him she wasn't any longer the tough trained cold-as-ice Mossad assassin he remembered. Because one thing was right: Tony was colder than she could ever be.

* MTAC *

Gathered around the table, they were ready to exchange and compile information.

(Jo): "As far as we know, the nuke is in DC. As we are speaking, my team will orchestrate a car crash to send one of our suspects in the hospital. From there, we'll get him into interrogation."

(Fornell): "God, isn't this a little to harsh? I mean, come on! Crashing a guy's car just to put him in the hospital? Really? And adding kidnapping on your ever-growing list?"

(Tony): "What would you like, Fornell? To see a lovely mushroom cloud hovering over the city?"

(Talisa): "The intel gathered so far presents us a new kind of situation. The detonator required for the caps blasting is not attached to the device yet. The nuke is shielded; all our scanning presented no traces of radioactivity to suggest the presence of such a nuclear device. However, the threat is not canceled, just delayed. We must get the ones who know about the location of the nuke ASAP."

(Hetty): "Mr. Callen, did your contacts from Langley offered you some crumbs?"

(Callen): "No. They keep a deep silence about this. But one field operative, known by all of us, threaten to "make the bastard pay for stealing his fiancée". He was pissed."

(Tony): "I'll handle Cruz when time will come."

(Morrow): "We got a tip, one of the suspects was seen buying a black van. The track went cold when he ditched the surveillance. We have reason to believe the nuke is ready to be assembled and we don't want this. We are open to suggestions."

(Tony): "We wait for our team to act. The kidnapping, as Fornell describe it, is about to happen. Until the suspect is brought in, we need to focus on a fool-proof plan to stop the mushroom rising."


	17. Chapter 17

Things happened in a hurry. One moment everybody was chattering in the bullpen and in the next moment the door flew open and in came Animal with Delmano, wheeling a gurney with a man strapped on it. Kane let loose one of his battle cries.

"OK, OK, no more mister nice exterminator!"

In an instant, the Omicrons were up and ready to get back in business. Jo gave a sharp whistle.

"Tony, you're in charge and you have an order in white. Do whatever it takes but get intel out of him. Maya, you have the same orders."

Gibbs just looked at her with big eyes. He still wasn't used with this style of command. Eli David took a step forward.

"One of my officers could help you extract the required information. We don't have the same moral code as you do."

Delmano snorted.

"Really, Mister Mossad Man? Do you know how we conduct our special interrogations? Do you have a degree in biology and another in chemistry? Not even Abby can identify our "persuasion helpers", to tell the truth."

All around Tony, the temperature of the air was fast dropping. His eyes got in them the poisonous venom green and his jaws were clenching and unclenching. He looked at Jo.

"M'lady, all it takes?"

"Yes. Whatever it takes. You and Maya and, if you need another help, get one of the Mossad officers."

_ * Bullpen, one hour after the beginning of the interrogation *_

Ziva was biting her nails. For a full hour the Interrogation 2 was closed and the door guarded by Animal and Kane. Ziva was no worried for the one interrogated, she was more worried about Tony and his haunted looks from his eyes. Finally the door opened and Maya get out first. Tony was the second and his eyes darted all over the bullpen until he met the one needed.

"Gremlin, get the med bag and patch the bastard. Get some painkillers, also."

He stopped near Jo, like seeking sanctuary and then poked his tongue at Maya.

"I swear it woman, you could give nightmares both to Freddie Kruger and Jason Voorhees. I need a drink, a stiff one. Whoever needs me, I'm in Autopsy."

Ziva got after him. She needed him; she wasn't about to let him go. She rubbed with a nervous gesture the place on her finger where the engagement ring used to sit. She packed it a day before and gave it back to Ray. She was ready to jump in the marriage boat just to fill the void in her life. But when she saw Tony again, something snapped. She never admitted to herself, but she knew Tony was the perfect man for her. He was there for her all the time she needed someone to talk or just to have someone near her. Years of teasing and flirting made her somehow see under Tony's many masks. Then it was the cursed affair with Michael. She just started to see her old Mossad partner to somehow relive her memories, the good ones. After all, Michael was one of her oldest friends and she had feelings for him. When she got to her apartment and saw Michael bleeding to death on the floor, the rage took control. But why? All Tony had done was having her six. She closed her eyes waiting for the elevator, to relive the bad memories. In Israel, she threw Tony on the ground and stuck a loaded gun in his face. Why had she done it? Tony said to her that was the moment when the man she secretly loved had died. An in exchange a new Tony was born. Yes, born from pain, blood and betrayal. After all, it was her mistakes that drove him away. She was the one who made Gibbs choose between her and Tony. Oh, that cursed moment! The moment in which Tony got out through the doors, along his real friends.

She got in the elevator and pressed the button. Tony was tired; she could see it in his eyes. Ducky and his friendship were giving him solace. Hell, even Palmer was a better friend with Tony than she ever was. She couldn't forget the way Palmer had avoided her for the last three years, talking with her just what his job needed it. Damn it Ziva, what have you done?

_ * Autopsy *_

When she got there, Ducky and Tony were sharing a few glasses of whisky. She knew that feeling which drove Tony to try and wash away the memories; but she knew also that was futile. She stayed a few seconds in the shadows, to listen. Tony was spilling his guts to Ducky.

"I hated every minute, Duck. That bastard had the information about the nuke, but was willing to die just for an absurd cause. We had to extract that information and I hated every minute in doing so. Ya know Duck, when I went away from NCIS I kinda hoped it would be a short time before I'll meet the Reaper. I mean, I knew what I was getting into. I was so hurt that I gladly went in front of a bullet just to end my misery. Then everything changed. The man who taught me everything, the man who was there for me in all the moments went down, a victim for a merciless enemy. Cancer, Ducky. He died with just me at his side. His last breath was kept to give me a new mission. To take care of his family."

"Family, Anthony? As in Jo?"

"Yes and no, Duck. Soon everybody will find out. And look at me now. Everybody sees me as a ruthless killer, even if my actions are there to save lives. Ironic, huh? Blow off a candle just to keep millions burning."

He drained his glass.

"When I'm in my team, the looks I get are normal. We know what we're doing and we know it has to be done. And then everything changes. Fornell accuses me of kidnapping. Gibbs looks at me like I am one cold-blooded killer. Kane is ready to bite my head off because he thinks Jo is my wife. And there is Ziva, making snide remarks. I mean, come on! I know I am an ex-investigator, turned killer. But is it necessary to rub this in my face? Hey, do you know what? Callen passed me a message from Ziva's fiancé, Ray Cruz. He wants my head. Here's a dilemma, Ducky. I let him have it and it will be the second lover I killed to her. I let him kill me and my team will have his head. I can't get out of the op, too many lives at stake. So I just hope to God he will have enough brains to stay the fuck away from me."

Ziva was shocked of what she's heard. Ray was blaming Tony for their break up? God, what a sore loser! She wanted to get into Autopsy and to give Tony a piece of her mind, but what was next was harder to listen.

"I know what I am, Ducky! I can never find happiness someplace else; I just know it. So, my path is the path of the lonely wolf. Even if there is someone who could change my mind, I don't know. I guess we'll see it after the operation."

Ducky chuckled and raise his glass in a salute.

"Here's to you, young Anthony. To a man who has the courage to jump across life without safety net?"

"Yeah Duck, that's right. Jumping across and the damned safety net is nowhere to be seen."

"So tell me Anthony, what made you get back in contact with your old team?"

Tony made a sign for a glass refill and Ducky obliged. Ziva tried to pe as inconspicuous as she could be.

"Tell you what, Ducky: me an Jimmy grew kinda fond one to another. After Gibbs took his so-called retirement, I had no one to talk. McGee and Ziva were acting like I was just a buffoon, always questioning my orders and let me took the brunt of the job and paperwork. Abby was so upset of the departure of her "silver fox" she felt like I was to be reminded every hour that I "was no Gibbs". Director Sheppard used me in her little vendetta with no back up. Even you Ducky, you were mad for Gibbs departure and weren't approachable. Only Jimmy stood there for me. I never told anyone, but Jimmy and me went often out for a beer or even at my place, to make some movie marathons. When the shit hit the fan, I bowed out of that dance and started a new life. But what would you know; I'm almost up to my expiry date even with the Omicron. And this time, things are not very bright. One does not simply walks out of Omicron. It's the morgue or the retirement. To be honest Ducky, I don't think there is someone who would shed a tears if I will just bow out and buy the farm."

Ziva felt tears pricking her eyes. She had no idea that Tony cut through life with that kind of emotional luggage. How she wanted to get in the open, to hug Tony and say to him that's gonna be all right! But that would be a lie! All her memories, bad and good came flooding her mind and she fought to keep back the sobbing. There he was, a man always hiding behind a carefree mask and now she got to see the real DiNozzo, a human with emotions and insecurities. Before she had the chance to do something, a sharp chirping made it self heard and Tony pulled out his phone. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered. At first, it was silence. Then…

"Agent DiNozzo, time for us to settle things. As you banned me from entering the building, we will meet in the park near. I would say to come alone, but I just know you aren't the obedient type". And the line went dead. Tony looked at Ducky.

"Cruz called. He wants a meeting. God! Ducky, tell Palmer to stall my men, I don't want some trigger happy to get in my way. I just can't stand the thought I could be killing one of Ziva's boyfriend. Again!"


	18. Chapter 18

To say Tony was thrilled about the meeting it would be a bad thing to say. The CIA agent was giving him the impression of a slimy snake, something you don't want to touch or look at it. Even so, he still could get over with, but not after what information had about this Ray Cruz. Oh, when the operation started, the Omicron got credentials from everybody who was about to be informed about this, but Jo requested from the Omicron Red (the intel analysts of the pack) detailed information about everyone. And the folder regarding Ray Cruz was no thin piece. Tony shook his head, he didn't have time for this but it was a thing to be done. That is why he entered the park and looked around. Soon enough, Ray Cruz got near him. No smiles were exchanged; there was no handshake, no nothing.

"So, Team Leader DiNozzo! I got to tell you, you are one piece of slime. Coming around, bossing everyone… Just who the hell do you think you are? Your so-called agency is shrouded in mist; no one dares to talk about it. Why's that?"

"Maybe, just maybe we are a shy team. We don't go around waving our badges and showing the size of our dicks like you do. We prefer to stick in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to strike without being seen."

"Just like a Kidon unit, huh?"

"Kidon? We don't like this analogy. Kidons are a bunch of pussies. They are highly over rated and the air of danger from their operation is most likely composed by a lot of farting."

"You bastard! Ziva sent me back the ring. I heard about you, DiNozzo. You are Ziva's ex-partner. You had feelings for her and she didn't answer that love. That's why you filled for transfer. Heard the FBI didn't want you. I wonder just how you managed to get into that agency. I guess it involved a lot of ass-kissing, didn't it?"

"Yes Cruz, it involved a lot of ass-KICKING. Yes, you are correct. When Ziva didn't responded to my love, I just put my tail on my back and got out of dodge. Tell me, field operative Cruz, did you ever wondered why Ziva had such a strong hate for me?"

Cruz was taken aback by the direction of the conversation. He was trying to put pressure on his opponent insecurities and so to get the upper hand. He just shook his head.

"I'll tell you why, Cruz. I have killed her boyfriend. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three bullets. And he was a Kidon. But I bet you already know that, right? After all, you are from CIA."

"My problem is with you, bastard! You told Ziva to call off the engagement and send beck the ring to me. Why did you do it? What kind a man steals another man girl?"

"Now-now Cruz, don't say things you could be sorry for. You know, from the outside, one watching would say you got an ass whooping from one of our mutual friends. Did Daddy David was displeased with your actions?"

That was a shock. Ziva did followed Tony and now she was staying hidden behind a tree, close to them. When she heard what Tony had said, she was ready to jump in the open and tell him that was not true. His father wouldn't be involved in something like this, would he? But deep down inside her she knew Tony was right. He was always right. She almost missed the snarl from Cruz.

"What do you mean, pretty face? Don't go where you don't want to be!"

"Is that a threat, Mr. Secret Agent? Or you are frightened someone could know something naughty about you?"

"You've tricked Ziva into dumping me."

"Well, there is a little truth in what you are blabbering. From the beginning of time, people are dumping. Taking dumps is part of our lives. Oh, I wouldn't take out any piece of equipment from the pocket, Mr. CIA Man."

Cruz did look like he was ready to pull out the gun. But Tony was just smiling.

"Cruz, you don't get it, do you? The Omicron was founded way before your little agency. We are shy people; we don't like to be seen in the open. But this doesn't mean we could be taken for fools. Tell me Mr. Secret CIA Agent, did Daddy David was mad when you got the ring back? Or he is already planning something else?"

"What are you talking about? Eli and I didn't talk often."

"Eli, huh? Buddies, chums, whatever you call it, you and the Mossad Director are rubbing shoulders, don't you? That reminds me, did you tell Ziva about Brandi Trapper?"

A deep scowl appeared on Cruz face. He was feeling like a man trying to feel the temperature of the water with the tip of his toes.

"Who's Brandi Trapper? Never heard of her. One of yours lovers?"

"Ding! Wrong answer, Ray m'boy. You know, that Brandi Trapper, the one you've meet two months ago in Miami. The freelancer working in the advertising industry. Doesn't that ring any bells? You've picked her from that little bar on the beach. Oh, but that is not correct. She picked you. Gotta tell you Cruz, you made us laugh. Your pick up lines are soooo downstream. And let us not forget about your… ahem! little friend, yes? It's little, all right. Brandi, oh! It's not her real name, by the way, made us all laugh when she show us the recordings."

Cruz was livid of rage. This insolent piece of crap standing in front of him was uncovering some dirty secrets and he must be taught a lesson.

"You know an awful pack of secrets. But you're not fool proof. From the first time I saw you I knew you must be a bastard. And I hate you. But guess what? In this business, I'm not alone. You were marked as expandable."

"Yeah, I know. What I don't know is why? I'm a funny man; I know a lot of jokes. I can do movie trivia. I even drink beer, for Pete's sake. So why did big bad CIA and some other obscure foreign agency from half way across the globe wants my head? Just because Daddy David wouldn't let Mr. Secret Agent Cruz accede the stairs without convincing his little daughter to come back with him? Or because Daddy David have a secret agenda and his actions were getting too obvious for everyone to notice? Tell me Cruz, how much did you make with the sale of the nuke? Did you split the money with Marwan?"

Cruz knew that DiNozzo already knew too much. Could he be quick and just shoot the bastard and then get the hell out of dodge? How DiNozzo could know about the sale? And about that Brandi bimbo? Things were much deeper than he thought. He wasn't alone, all he needed to do was to straighten his collar and three snipers would put DiNozzo down in an instant. But Tony was a man of mystery and show.

"Did little Ray do something naughty? Oh, I know he did. He must be spanked; he is a bad boy, placing snipers around the park. Oh, I wonder how little Ray will explain to the coordinators that he lost three snipers and another five hired guns. What did you do Ray, spent the money given to you by Papa David just to buy some goons with guns?"

Tony listened a little more to the earpiece. Something was bothering him.

"Uh-oh! Looks like I did a bad. I was followed. Damn, I must be getting old. Say Ray, do you want to have a little talk with your ex-fiancé? I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's still a little scary."

Ziva tried to get from behind, but a low chuckle stopped her. Spinning around, she was shocked to see the Autopsy Gremlin watching her. Jimmy smiled; a warm smile.

"Agent David, please don't do it. Let Tony handle this situation, he knows better how."

How Palmer did get so close to her and she never felt his approach? And most important, why Palmer did had a gun in his holster? Since when did Palmer was carrying a holster? Palmer shrugged.

"Being around Tony and his friends makes you change. Let Tony finish the situation here; don't give satisfaction to that mud-whistle of an agent."

Ziva just let herself fall in her knees. All that training from Mossad and NCIS didn't help her to shield herself. She trusted Ray. Maybe even loved him. And now here he was, admitting that he cheated her. Admitting that he worked with her father, just to control her. It took Tony less than five minutes to rock her world. What have she done? Always trusting the wrong people. And the only one who was always there for her get the receiving end of all her fool moods. What about the Gremlin? Since when did he become such a tough character? Oh, she knew. Since Gibbs took his butt on a beach in Mexico, leaving she and McGee to be cruel and mean to Tony. She didn't deserve Tony. McGee didn't deserve Tony. Hell, only Palmer was the one who earned the right to be Tony's friend. And maybe Ducky. If Tony were ever to forgive her, she would worship the ground stepped on by him. She missed the black van that charted away her ex-fiancé and her ex-would-be lover. Palmer spoke.

"There is a small bar not far from here, agent David. I know I'm not the one who can give you advices, but you should get a stiff drink."

"Thank you, Jimmy. Would you keep me company? Please?"

* _In the bar, close to NCIS_ *

They were nursing their drinks. The first ten minutes had a strange quietness over them, but Ziva was about to step on her heart and try to get answers.

"_Harah_! I was such a heartless bitch! When my partner, my friend needed me, all I could to was whine and treat him like garbage. I was so full of myself, right Jimmy?"

Palmer just nodded. He knew Ziva was the reason why Tony leaved and he wasn't too much of a forgiving type. But he would let her vent herself, if that would help her.

"You know what my problem is, Jimmy? I always put my trust in the wrong people. I mean, look at me. I trusted my father. He just used me. I trusted Michael. He used me and made me loose the friendship of my best friend. I trusted corporal Werth. Nobody knows that, but he did left me a broken hurt. I trusted Ray Cruz. Look what I got myself into! I was blind, Jimmy. The only man I needed was already in front of me. I took him for granted. I lost him. What can I do, Jimmy?"

"I don't know, agent David. It took me almost three years to get to know the real Tony. But it also took me two years to understand the dynamic of their team. Don't put pressure on him or he'll snap. Trust me for once; let him make his own choices."

Ziva downed her bourbon in one large gulp.

"I'm afraid his choice was already made, Jimmy."


	19. Chapter 19

The bullpen was quiet. Dimmed lights were showing outlines of the sleeping Omicron members and one sentinel. Sitting at his former desk, Tony was busy working on his laptop. One shadow moved and came close to him. He tensed, even if he knew a few guns were already pointing at the intruder. Ziva whispered.

"Can we talk somewhere in private? Please."

* _Interrogation 1_ *

Tony took a sit and looked first at her hands. They weren't trembling no more and this made him alert. She got to equilibrium and she was ready.

"You wanted to talk, Ziva. So talk."

"You are cold with me. You have every right to be so. I would not say that I am sorry; you are not one to be told such things. Please, hear me! I know I did really big mistakes, too big to be forgiven. I just want to tell you that: if you ever will give me another chance, I will cherish it as long as I shall live. Believe me, if the situation would be happening again, I would kill Michael myself, on spot. He cost me something I did not know I had – your friendship. I spent half of the night remembering the times when we were a team. We had our sixes, one to each other. You do not trust me again to have your six; I know it. And you are right. What I had done was unpardonable. I never knew there is a special friend for me, waiting to be discovered. All that time you were right in front of me. All the times I was bitchy, you took the worst of me and help cool it down. And how did I ever repay you? Throw you on the concrete and stuck a gun in your face. No, sorry is not enough. If you want to do the same with me, I would not move a muscle and I would embrace the punishment."

"It's not about punishment and payback, Ziva. You were angry and my actions weren't something to understand in those conditions. I won't go as far as to say your actions didn't hurt me, but I moved on. Do the same, Ziva. Don't let the bad memories haunt you. We have a hard day in front of us. Maybe you or maybe me won't get the last sunset. I come to an understanding over my life. Nobody would shed a tear when I'll buy the farm."

One single tear slide along Ziva's left cheek.

"I would, Tony. And you know why."

* _Bullpen, half hour later_ *

The awakening was rude. Just three sharp whistles and the Omicrons were up. Jo smiled.

"Wakey-wakey, lazy chickens! Time to tell some bad guys the song of my people. Cabron, you and Delmano are the secondary snipers. Kane, you and Animal are in charge for the showdown. Tony and Maya, you have the tough part and you know it. Cassandra, keep comms open. Talisa, be ready to act when time is needed."

Only Omicrons and Ziva were in the bullpen. Jo felt the tension between Tony and Ziva from a day before and now it was gone. That was a good thing. She carefully eyed Tony.

"Need back-up?"

"No Mum; unless you are willing to spare your analyst to come with me in the field."

Talisa gave him the finger.

"In your dream, DiNozzo. I am about to get the proposal, I don't want to be around a baboon like yourself at anytime."

"Gee, you got up on the wrong side of the bed today. Is it one of those days?"

Somehow, Ziva was jealous. This barter, those bites were something she had and lost. Animal piped in.

"You know Tony, I would be more careful watching my back in the field if she's around. There is not enough water to wash that sin. You know what I'm talking about."

"Yada-yada! Say what, Tal: talk to that future husband of yours and ask him about me being the best man."

"Here's another deal: how about you being my maid of honor? I bet you look good in a tutu. If you shave your legs. With the flame thrower."

Maya head-slapped Tony.

"Admit it, Tony. She whooped your candy ass."

Holstering his weapon, Tony growled.

"Who made you the smart-ass of the team? I was the only one who could do it."

Jo stopped him.

"Tony, a quick chit-chat. The rest of you, in the vans."

She waited for the other to leave before talking.

"Bread crumbing, Tony. I'm listening."

"Fornell should get Cruz. He deserves something for the feds. Gibbs should take all the glory of the action, as long as I care."

"And what would you like, Tony?"

Tony smiled.

"The hen. Off."

* _First van_ *

Cabron assembled the sniper rifle.

"Gotta tell you mano, I really missed the last one. Stuck in the zone, with _mis cojones en fuego…_ I want action."

Delmano slapped him in the top of the head.

"Shut up, _Loco_. We don't need heroics; we stick to the book."

"What book? The Kama Sutra?"

"No, the mother-board manual. Jesus, are you stupid or are you stupid?"

"The first, _hermano_. Staying around you is bad for the health of my head."

"Which one?"

Kane raised an eyebrow.

"Are you to stop goofing around? We have serious shit hanging loose around. Animal and me will go blazing with full auto. Take no prisoners; expect no mercy. One shot one kill or we are toast. Those guys aren't a bunch of flower power loving; they're more like firepower ones. The intel is not good: they have enough fire power to arm a small country."

Maya hissed.

"The only fire power that I am concerned with is the nuke. The rest is irrelevant."

* _Somewhere_ _near DC, a small farm_ *

The vans screeched from the tires and the doors opened, spitting out their deadly load. With guns singing their death songs and bullets whizzing through the air like mad hornets, Kane and Animal covered the approach of Tony and Maya. They disappeared behind the bushes and they were hot on the trail. Cabron and Delmano stayed behind, to snipe the ones trying to escape. Soon the firefight sounds were drowned by a few explosions and soon was heard the unmistakable sound of Tony's AA-12 automatic shotgun. Near it came the bark of Maya's two HK MP5K and God help the poor creature caught in their line of fire. The frags from Tony's shotgun blasted through walls, humans and wood with no difference and the coupe-de-grace was yet to come. Animal let the AUG drop and took out from the passenger-side of the van the so-called "Loud Kevorkian", a M134 handheld mini gun. Yelling "Time to play the Game", he let loose a barrage of hot deadly lead. Knowing what the yell was about, Tony and Maya dropped on the floor, letting the full charge of the mini gun to chew everything and everybody still standing. Taking out a special-type of flash bang, Tony pulled the rings and threw the infernal mini hell in the next room. Just a POP! and the light resulted from the flash bang was almost solid to the view. Jumping and screaming like a banshee, he made way downstairs, to the basement. He kicked the door open and threw other two flash bangs. After their explosions, he entered. Two men were sprawled on the concrete floor and their limbs were twitching like they were having a seizure. And there, on a table, was the cursed device they were looking for. Maya took position near the door and her HKs were ready to spit fire at anyone that dared to enter. With one jump Tony was near the RA-115 and watched it careful. The metal suitcase was glimmering under a light bulb and the key was in the lock. Tony took out the transmitter.

"Team Leader to the Mother Hen. The egg is secured. Tell the Hatchling to do her magic."

The voice on the other side was metallic; that meant Talisa was ready for soul-trembling action.

"OK Team Leader, this is Hatchling. First of all, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT touch the key. What is it's position, in clock-wise terms?"

"To three o'clock. There is a small white light blinking."

"That is the alert the nuke is not activated. Open the cover and tell me what you see."

"There is something like a piece of pipe. In the upper right there is a battery and in the lower left there is a switch. A red one. And a display."

"The pipe contains the radioactive shit. Do not touch the battery; you could activate the bomb. How many wires can you see?"

"None. There are just those objects I've told you about. Wait, there is a red one, a think one just under the battery."

"Good. Are you sure there is no other wire? Look for a dark colored one."

"None. Just the red one. What's to do next?"

"Near the switch it must be a keypad. Can you see it?"

"There is none."

"Damn it! OK, change of plans. Look close at the battery. Under the red wire it has to be a blue one."

"Yes, a thin blue cable."

"Listen and listen carefully. Remove first the blue wire. Then the red one. After that, you must look over the piece of pipe, as you called it. The blue wire will be linked with a metallic disk. Remove it and don't keep it anywhere near you. It's radioactive. The next operation is to cut the wires entering the switch. Tony, do you have a charm with you? 'cause it's a good time to test it's power."

He stopped and smiled. He took out his wallet and opened it. Somewhere hidden, there was a little picture, a blonde girl smiling a toothless grin. His eyes sparkled and touched the little picture like in a prayer. Maya got near him and seen it.

"Who's that? Your girl?"

"You could say that, Maya. There is my little angel."

* _Bullpen_ *

The tension was racketing. Everybody within was trying to contain his or her emotions. All the looks were glued on Talisa and her laptop. They could not hear what the talking was about, but her face showed everything. Finally, when a smile crept over her face, she put the speakers on. Tony's voice, tired, was heard.

"Mission accomplished. The doomsday device is secured. Mother Hen, call the cleaning crew. We are coming home".

Palmer was the only one who got the guts to come near Jo They exchanged a knowing look and Palmer whispered.

"It will happen. Soon."

"I know. We will be there, Jimmy. Remember the promise you had made."


	20. Chapter 20

Returning to NCIS was the longest trip from his life. The feeling of the complete job was nice, but the anticipation was something else. Kane playfully slapped him on the back.

"Say, Maya told us about the photo. Lemme see it."

Silently, Tony took out the wallet and passed it to Kane. The big man looked at the picture. A crease formed on his face.

"Nice kid. Your niece?"

"No. This was taken when she was five. It's the only one I am allowed to carry. You should see her now."

"Wow, wait a second, bro! You're telling me this is a pic of your actual love interest? Funny you didn't mention it before."

"You're singing at the wrong table, Kane. Yes, she is the one. No, I won't introduce you to her. You're butt-ugly!"

"Says who? The young ladies are considering me charming, you should know that."

"Before or after you give them Roofies? Come on Kane, you know a gentleman don't kiss and tell."

Maya extended a long finger towards him.

"And since when you are a gentleman?"

Tony loved the whole barbs exchanging. His team was a close knot and a sense of family washed over him. He wasn't yet ready to disclose more information. But they deserved some bits.

"Yes, I can admit it. I am in love. I am in love, utterly and unconditional. It scares the crap out of me to even admit it, but I like it. Looking back at my life, I realized I was a committophobe. You know, like having a phobia in committing to someone. But I found someone who loves me as I am, with all my insecurities and my fears."

Cabron watched him carefully.

"_Mano_, you're mad! In our line of work, relationships are a no-no! We live our lives like a candle in the wind. We are always ready to buy the farm. Does she know what you do for a living?"

Tony just smiled.

"Yeah, she does. And before you ask, she knows this could end in an instant, leaving her a widow."

Animal choked with his flask.

"Widow? Are you out of your mind? Did you get married and didn't tell us?"

"When I will get married, you'll know. Until then, I just live my life like we all should do. Carpe diem, my friends."

* _NCIS, the bullpen_ *

Jo was sitting alone, nursing a cup of coffee. Gibbs went straight to her and pulled himself a chair. Jo just gave him a tired look.

"What do you want, Agent Gibbs? If you want him back, you won't get him. He had made his choice when he called me. You know that."

Gibbs rubbed his face.

"I don't know if he told you, but I have a rule: Never apologize. Well, I was wrong. It's right to apologize, especially when the one you do it for is family. Looking back, I realized how wrong I was to do such a thing. At that time, Ziva touched some dark part of my soul. I have made my choice and even now I regret it. I drove away not only the best SFA agent I have worked with, but also a man I used to think of as my son. I can't turn back the time and I am so sorry. What I want to say is… please, have his six. At all times."

"Don't worry about that, Agent Gibbs. He is covered. I can sense what you are about to ask. Let's just say Tony stumbled upon one of our undercover operation. Like always, he was playing the hero saving the damsel in distress. Maya wasn't thrilled about that, but because he was unconscious at the moment, was forced to bring him back at the base. Frankly, we didn't know what to do with him. There he was, knowing things he shouldn't have. Decisions, decisions… Robert was almost ready to make him collateral damage. When he woke up… God, I had the urge of taking out my gun and put an end to the continuous flow of words. Even if he was cuffed and tied to a chair, all he could talk about was how the situation reminded him of a movie. He was baiting me and even if I have a few years in this intelligence business, he tricked me in revealing some things. I thought they were minor ones, but he did managed to surprise me when he made some really weird connections. It was then when I knew he was a keeper. The way he thinks outside the box… damn, I just wish to have got him earlier. But our change presented itself, as you know it. And that's the story of how a former NCIS agent got in our game and climbed the stairs straight to the position of Team Leader. Gotta tell you Agent Gibbs, from this position there is one more step for him to take."

Gibbs was beyond shock. He understood what Jo was hinting, but to think Tony DiNozzo could be the head honcho of a secret agency… that was new stuff.

"You mean he is your competition?"

"There is no competition among us, Agent Gibbs. I train him to be able to take the job and make me proud. He already is in the scripts. All they wait for is my retirement."

* _Abby's lab_ *

There was no music blasting through the speakers and Abby just sat there, sulking. Tony entered the lab, cautiously.

"What's the matter, Abs? Someone upsets you?"

Sniffing, the goth scientist just looked at him with sad eyes.

"Yes, you!"

"Why?"

"This operation is over, right? And you will be gone again from our lives. Just like you've done it before. Do you hate us so much?"

He let himself slip near Abby.

"No Abby, I don't hate you guys. It's just I have a new life and new responsibilities."

"I mean, why can't you came back and work again at NCIS? Vance would be thrilled to have you back. And we could be again the gibbsketeers, right?"

"Wrong, Abs! I've been screwed one too many times. There is no pulling back to NCIS. I am Omicron now."

"No! No, Tony, you are family! Why did you have to leave?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? Even if Gibbs wasn't forced to choose, the dynamic of the team was off. Next time in the field with the two of us together could have ended in bullets."

"But Ziva loved you. Who knows, maybe she still is. The two of you could sort out the differences and let the past rest in piece."

"I already did that, Abs. This mission is over and Omicron bows out, back in the shadows. There is one last thing to be done. Don't ask what, I won't tell. Don't worry Abs, we still could be in touch. Who knows, maybe someday you will come visit our labs. Even if Mark is a little too spooky for my taste."

"Mark?"

"Yeah, our lab rat. He's a brilliant one, but his tastes are… let's just say they're weird. Even so, I won't run again. I've found my solace."

* _Bullpen_ *

Everybody was there, talking, laughing and drinking coffee. Even Fornell was pleased when he got Cruz and his full confession. Jo informed Tony that Eli David was escorted straight to the airport and reminded that his return on US soil or any action against Omicron would bring him a nice present, delivered to him straight from the barrel of a sniper rifle. Strange, but Eli David did liked the threat and even shook hands with Jo. Kane looked at his watch and whistled.

"Hey everybody! We have a big event to attend. As our little Shy-One told us, she will be proposed right here, in the middle of the team. Her possible fiancé is awaited here, at twelve o'clock. There is a visitor badge down the hall, at security. Let's just see if he'll have the guts to come. We must see if he's fit to steal our treasure from us."

Talisa blushed. Her team was there for her and their protective attitude was wonderful. She was the next to speak.

"Yes, thank you Kane! Let's just say I don't have any doubts; he'll be here. If he knows what's good for him!"

Wolf howls and loud hand clapping were heard. Jimmy just took a sit and looked at his watch: 11:55. Things were about to get really interesting.

11:56

Tony jumped on a table.

"Before we meet this imaginary friend of the Shy-One, let me tell you a few things. We are a team! We are Omicron! No one is allowed to mess with us. Even if this imaginary fiancé will appear and make his proposal, he must prove he is worthy. Right?"

Nodding and howls. Jo was watching them with hawk eyes. Talisa waved her hand.

"At least Mr. Team Leader will be out of my back. You know, trying to save my sentimental life was something I didn't understand, DiNozzo. What are you, God's greatest creature walking on the green land?"

"Uh, the attitude is back at Ms. SmartyPants. No matter. What I am about to say is a close secret. If Jo agrees, I would like to share it with you."

Getting Jo's nod, he was ready to continue.

11:58

"You all know about the wedding band I carry. You found out to whom did it belong. You found out about the promise that I've made. What you don't know is that the rings, both the one on Jo's finger and the one that I carry are not Jo's most prized possession. You don't know Jo's secret and I am about to unveil it to you."

11:59

Talisa looked at her watch, a nervous smile on her lips. Ziva watched her carefully.

"Come on Tony, cut the stories. My fiancé is about to arrive."

"Patient, oh! Shy-One! Robert and Jo, they both knew about my sentimental life. Not from me, but from their daughter."

12:00

The elevator doors opened. But the elevator was empty.


	21. Chapter 21

_12:00_

_The elevator doors opened. But the elevator was empty. _

Well, this was a shock! All the Omicrons looked at the empty elevator before returning the waiting gazes back to Tony. He just smiled.

"As I was saying before being so cruelly interrupted, Jo knew about my sentimental life not from my, but from her daughter. Yes ladies and getledudes, Jo does have a daughter. Kane, wondered who the little girl from the pic in my wallet is?"

His hand slips in his pocket and takes out a little something. One flip jump in the air and he landed in front of one stunned Talisa. He kneeled in front of her and brought up the little something. It was a black box.

"Talisa, you've been there for me all the times. We shared pain but we also shared joy. You and only you are my fail-safe and the only one I wish to grow old near. I told you and I tell you again: I love you with all my heart. I feel is the time for me to make the most daring step from my entire life. You know me, you know my weak and strong points; that's why I must ask you: would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

You could hear a pin drop in the quietness dropped over the bullpen. Abby, who just arrived, stood there and her eyes got bigger and bigger by the second. Gibbs froze, with the coffee halfway to his mouth. McGee was almost ready to choke with his Nutter Butter. But the most pained expression was on Ziva's face. She looked like she was slapped. Turmoil on raw emotions was raging in her. There he was, a man who gave her everything without asking anything in exchange and she rewarded him only with pain and grief. Now he was halfway gone from her life. She wanted to yell, to jump forward and say he was hers. But something in her mind stopped her. A little voice was whispering in her inner ears: "_Just let him be, Ziva. You are not worthy of him. You don't deserve him. He fought the pain you immersed him into and now he's free. He deserves it._"

The Omicrons, almost all of them, were standing there, dumbstruck. What the hell was that? Did their Team Leader just asked Talisa to be his wife? Did Tony manage to keep that secret for so long? Kane was the first to recover and was the first to see the tears glittering in Talisa's eyes. He was also the first one to hear her answer.

"Took you long enough. Yes Tony, you know I do. But I have to warn you. You know me and you know what I can do. Just keep remembering this".

Maya eyed DiNozzo with predator eyes.

"DiNozzo, hurt her and you'll pray for a quick death."

"My dear Maya", said Tony while slipping the ring on his fiancée finger, "you don't have to worry about this. Your threats are nothing compared to those of my future mother-in-law. Isn't that so, Mother Hen?"

All eyes darted towards Jo. She had a sad smile on her lips.

"I'm just sorry that Robert is not here, to see our little daughter all grown up. And you have your wish granted. The "Hen" is off".

Tony stood and embraced her fiancée. Then his eyes sparkled green.

"Hereby, I decided to create a liaison with the NCIS. The Omicron will nominate one agent to work at NCIS and to help build a bridge between our two agencies. Any of you know who this mystery agent is?"

All in the bullpen were holding their breath. A liaison agent to work here? In the NCIS building? DiNozzo grinned.

"The cards were made long ago. I want to introduce you the liaison, Omicron special field agent Jimmy Palmer."

And that eerie silence appeared for the last time over the bullpen.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for reading and reviewing my first story. I know I've made a lot of grammatical mistakes, but the whole content is about to be re-published.

A very special THANK YOU goes to **galaxia1983**, who did the beta reading and corrected my chapters. I just hope she will continue to help me from here to the end of my inspiration.

Next in my line – another approach on "Dead Air" episode. But only after it will be spotless.


End file.
